


The Secret Assassin

by sammex10



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Action, Adventure, Assassin - Freeform, Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, F/M, Jack the Ripper DLC, Romance, Templar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 32,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7350520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammex10/pseuds/sammex10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about a young woman called Rosanna Starrick, she's the daughter of the Templar Grand Master, Crawford Starrick. She is, in fact, the next to become Grand Master but there is a secret holding her away from it, read the story to follow the journey of Rosanna and the famous Frye twins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Biography

Name-Rosanna 'Rosa' Starrick

Born-14th May 1848

London, United Kingdom

Affiliations-Templars

Assassins

Starrick's industries

Rosanna Starrick is a noblewoman of London and is the unwanted daughter of Crawford Starrick and daughter of decreased Assassin Adelaide.

Personality

Rosanna is a very intelligent girl just like her Assassin mother and also like her mother she is kind, serious at certain times and sarcastic too but she has inherited from her father his competitive trait and also to be able to lure people in with her charm.

Weapons

\- Two Pistols

-Kukri

-Hidden Blade

-Brass Knuckles

-Gauntlet

-Sword

Appearance

 

-Dark, long, straight brown hair

-Green eyes

-Pale skin

Thin Body

-Cheekbones on show


	2. Prologue

Scaling Big Ben is difficult for normal sixteen-year-old but Rosanna isn't an original sixteen-year-old after her mother died when she was three years old she was sent to her father's house where a gift was delivered from her grandparents and it was the hidden blade she wears to this day. It was her mother's, she never told her father as he is a Templar and he would properly get rid of her in seconds if he did find out.

So instead of just being a Templar or the next to become Grand Master she decided at an extremely young age to allow her grandparents to train her as an Assassin. Now being trained since age seven she can now scale the largest building in London The Big Ben. Standing up there in her Assassin's outfit which is a long black robe with a black hood which is connected at the front to help the robe stay up in place, she also wears a black mask to hide her identity from London also showing how long she is to the brotherhood around her neck she wears the Assassin's symbol.

She was given this robe by her grandmother at the age of seven and she has been tailoring it since so she doesn't have to change the outfit she loves so much. She wears the mask for multiple reasons like said to hid her identity but to also help bring the Blighters down. Who are the gang's around London, Rosanna is, in fact, the person in charge of the Blighters but she never created the gang, she never wanted to get involved with this gang but her father insisted.

She takes down a small group of Blighters every day and also helps a man called Henry Green who she refuses to give her name even though she helps him bring London back but being in charge of the Blighters is pretty difficult especially when she is trying to run them down.

 


	3. Chapter 1

*Rosanna's POV*

I stand in an alleyway with a large group of Blighters. Today I am taking part of a gang war against the new gang in London the Rooks and the only reason I am taking part of this gang war is because my father, Grand Master Crawford Starrick instructed me to as the Rooks are killing more Blighters by the day or they are joining the Rooks which I don't mind at all.

 

*Evie's POV*

I walk towards the alleyway in Westminster, as I walk to the alleyway I notice Mr. Green walking towards me whilst my idiot brother walks from the other alleyway.

"What are you doing her Mr. Green?" I ask, extremely confused about why he is here, we've already a part of London where his shop.

"Well Miss Frye I am here to inform you about on of the Templars is going to accompany the war with the leader Lilla Graves. She is the next in line of becoming Grand Master as she is Starrick's daughter-"

"Wait!... Starrick has a daughter" Jacob asks with a surprised tone, I'm pretty surprised myself, who would have thought Starrick had a daughter.

"Her name is Rosanna Starrick, she is the one in charge of the Blighters, boss of the leaders and she is here to join in the war and this war is going to be way more difficult so both of you need to be involved with the war" Mr. Green announced so she must be tough if both of us has to be there.

 

*Rosanna's POV*

"You ready?" I ask Lilla as I watch the Frye twins approached with a group of Rooks behind them.

"Maybe this war can be rid one Templar" I hear Mr. Frye shout as him and the Rooks come closer. I wave my head announce the Blighters to move forward.

"I don't think so Mr. Frye" and with that the Rooks and the Blighters all ran at each other, blades were drawn. I waited back until some of the Blighters were done which happened fast so I drew my sword and started towards them. Miss Frye was the first to notice and quickly killed the Blighter she was fighting and charged towards me with her kukri out.

Swing it above me head, hoping to hit me but failed as I ducked down and kicked her in the stomach causing her to stumble back, I quickly swing my sword to her waist but she blocked it and then I swiped her off her feet causing her to fall to the ground but she jumped straight back up to only be punched in the face which caused her to fall. In the corner of my eye, I notice Mr. Frye aiming his pistol to my head but before he had time to shot I tackled him to the ground, so now I'm on top of him.

I take that advantage and punched him in the face making sure I used brass knuckles, punching him straight in the nose which made his nose bleed but he hardly flinched.

"You're a tough one aren't you love," Mr. Frye says with a quite cheerful tone which surprised me about but didn't stop me from punching him in the face again and again before getting up to see blood covering his nose and I walk away but before fully leaving I shout over to him replying to what he had said.

"Yes. I am Mr. Frye, one of the toughest Templars in London"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 2

I walk to my father's office, knocking on the door before walking in. I walk in to see my father sitting at his desk with Lucy Thorne standing in front of the desk. My father looks up and smiles once he notices it's me who walked in.

"Ahh...My daughter, how did it go?" My father asks as he gets up from his seat and walks towards me, placing his hands on my shoulders waiting for the news on Westminster. I smile to him as I tell him the news on the fight.

"Well...Westminster still belongs to the Templars as I defeated the leaders of the Rooks" I notice this made my father's smile wider at the news "but most of the Blighters were killed but Lilla Graves is still alive"

"At least those Assassin's didn't gain Westminster...Well done my child" My fathers says as he pulls me into an embrace which happened rarely, he's obviously worried about the Frye twins.

 

*Henry's POV*

 

"So...I guess it didn't go well" I state as I look at the twin's conditions. Miss Frye had a black eye coming which is getting bigger by the minute and Mr. Frye properly had a broken nose.

"No Greenie, it didn't. Starrick's daughter beat both of us, who would a Templar could do this. Beat two trained Assassin's!" Jacob replies angrily.

"Well...Rosanna is the strongest Templar here in London that's why she is in charge of the Blighters"

"Yes, we know that now Greenie"

"Let me tell you about Rosanna...Rosanna is obviously Starricks daughter a Templar but she is the daughter of Adelaide Harper-"

"Wait...Adelaide Harper, the Assassin?" Miss Frye asks with a shock expression, I look over to Jacob to see his mouth wide open with shock.

"Yes. Rosanna is the daughter of an Assassin who died when she was three years old"

"How did she die?" I hear Jacob ask, I look over to him and start telling them the story.

 

September 1851

 

*3rd Person*

 

Adelaide walked the streets of White Chapel, on her way to speak with some Assassins who are her family, her parents and older brother. They were planning to attack on the Templars, Adelaide looks down once she feels a tug on her hand, she looks down to see her daughter looking up to her. The young girl looks a lot like her father, has his dark hair, eyes and skin colour and hardly anything is in her daughters face.

Adelaide regrets having sex with her father but never regrets having her daughter, Adelaide had a one night stand with a Templar but not just any Templar, the Grand Master Crawford Starrick, Adelaide refused to have his last name for her's so she named the young child Rosanna Harper.

"Where are we going mama?" Rosanna asks with a squeaky tone which always made Adelaide smile. "Well...we are going to visit your grandma, your grandpa and uncle" Adelaide laughs as Rosanna squeals with excitement.

Adelaide turns her head back up and stops walking and now frowning instead of smiling. In front of her is a group of Blighters, their boss. Crawford Starrick stood right in front of them. Rosanna hid behind her mother's leg.

"What do you want Starrick?" Adelaide asks as she keeps her daughter covered with her leg, she watch Starrick smirk as he replied. "I want my daughter" and with that waves his hand and one of the Blighters who stood behind the two, picked up Rosanna and walked away with the child who is now screaming for her mother.

Adelaide screamed back to her and tried to run after her but got caught by two large men, they made her kneel in front of Starrick who still smirks holding onto a large blade and before he killed her he promises her one thing. "I will take care of our daughter"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I just wanted to announce that I've decided to write a fanfiction for each male Assassin so Connor and Arno is done (The Templar-Connor, The Assassin-Arno) Hope you enjoy this chapter. I will add Arno's on here soon but if you want to read it visit one of theses pages to read it  
> https://www.quotev.com/story/7838957/The-Assassin-Arno-Dorian  
> https://www.quotev.com/story/7838957/The-Assassin-Arno-Dorian  
> (The Arno story is the sequel to Connor's)

*Jacob's POV*

"Let us return to locating the Piece of Eden," My sister says as she walks away from me, holding on to a card, giving from Ned Wynert who  is a businessman from the United States.

"We need to reclaim London from Starrick, who are my targets?" I ask as I walk closers to Evie but let's just replied "It's not time for that yet" and this comment started to get me angry, I never came to London to look for the Piece of Eden and I do tell Evie that.

"I didn't come to London to hunt curios"

"First understand the dance, only then become the dance" Now I know what's going on and she had had wanted to this since our father passed.

"Oh? So you're taking over where father left off? I ask with a serious tone which hardly ever a curse.

"Someone has to" is her reply but before I could answer Greenie stopped us by helping us with both of our requests.  
"Evie, finding the Precursor artifact will give us an insight into what the Templars intend. Jacob, I have information about Starrick's associates that  should be a use to you, here"

I turn to look at the board Greenie just spoke about, it is what I need. Everything that could help, Greenie had Starrick's main Templars next to Starrick's picture and Lucy Thorne was the lower one whilst his daughter, Rosanna is right next to the portrait.

"And I know someone who can help both of you" Greenie says which made me and Evie turn to him. Who could possible help assassin's get rid of Templars and gang members? A Templar would be the best option and to be pacific, Rosanna. She would be the best for this.

"There is another Assassin in London" This shocked both me and Evie, he never told us there was another Assassin. "Nothing is known about her, except her gender. No one knows her name or what she looks like but I have worked with her and she would be the best"

I look over to Greenie before asking "Where can we find her?"

*Rosanna's POV*

I stand on a roof, looking over Southwark now instead wearing my Templar uniform, I'm wearing my Assassin uniform. I watch as Blighters and Rooks traveled around, sometimes attacking and killing each other. I don't know why I am here.

"Hello love"

I turn to see who shouted towards me, I turn to see the Frye twins standing on the other side of the roofs. I watch them carefully as Miss Frye walks up to me, I know they wouldn't attack me as I am a part of the brotherhood.

"What do you want?" I ask with a strong tone, watching Miss Frye carefully as she slowly approaches me.

"My name is Evie Frye," Evie says holding out her hand so we could shake hands, I look down to her hand before shaking her hand "And this is my brother Jacob Frye"

I look over to Jacob and nod his way which caused him to smirk and cross his arms, I turn back to look at Evie who rolled her eyes at her brother before turning back to me and ask "Can you tell us what your name is?"

I look over to her and raise my eyebrow as I reply with a simple "No". I notice my answer caused Jacob to frown but I didn't ask about it but I simply asked: "What do you want?"

"Well Love" I hear Jacob said as he now starts approaching to where Evie and I stood which is near the edge of the roof. "We need your help to get rid of the Templars"

I think about it for a minute before looking back up to the twins and announce. "Alright, I'll help. Where to first or who am I helping first"

 

 


	6. Chapter 4

Jacob's POV

The Assassin, Evie and I decided to go and visit Alexander Bell, as we get to the door the assassin leaned against the wall, crossing her arms as she stares ahead.

"You coming in love?" I ask she turns to look at me, her beautiful green eyes. I really need to know why she wears that mask, I don't think I heard of any kind of Assassin wearing a mask, I don't think Evie ever heard of an Assassin wearing a mask and she knows a lot about the history of Assassins in the brotherhood.

"I'll be in soon, I'm just going to get rid of these Blighters," She says and walks off towards a small group of Blighters, I watch as she walks away before shrugging my shoulders and followed after Evie.

We walk towards the room where Alexander sat doing who knows what, Alexander turns to see me and Evie walking in. "Ah, Jacob, Miss Frye! How good to see you. Have you seen Starrick's latest ties?" he says showing us a newspaper and I reply "Lies in a newspaper?"

"What transpired from the new line you were establishing?" Evie asks as she takes a step towards Alexander

"The cables we ordered never arrived. And then, we intercepted this. A message mentioning cargo seized at Cottege Whark".

"Well let's unseize it"

We all turn to the voice and the Assassin stood leaning against the door frame with an eye raised, I look over to Alexander to see he has a smile on his face.

"Look at you, you've grown so well," Alexander said as he embraced the Assassin, the assassin embraced back, I look to Evie to see she's giving me a confused look.

"You two know each other?" Evie asks as the two pulled away, Alexander turns to look at us with a smile, walking away from the mystery Assassin as he answered Evie's question.

"Yes, I've known this girl since she was a sixteen-year-old, oh and one more thing before you get going. Another intercepted wire contained the recipe fro a powerful hallucinogenic serum, I've adapted this dart mechanism to work with your braces"

"Aleck you're a genius" I complimented as I connect the dark to my brace as Alexander replies "Well that patently is untrue. Although...I've also discovered that the serum adopts the form of a gas when subjected to heat"

"Just when I think you can't surpass yourself..." I say and we all took our leave, leaving Alexander on his own, allowing him to carry on what he was doing before we came to visit.

Rosanna's POV

I went with Evie to help find the miss crew whilst Jacob, I don't know what he is going to do, properly kill some Blighters. Evie and I ran into Southwark where we think the crew is being held. We ran to where the ships are being kept, Evie and I stopped to see three Blighters holding the crew hostage.

Evie looks over to me before aiming her brace and shot one of the darts at the fire where the Blighters stood around and she did this for each one as it had a better effect. Evie carried on killing the Blighters while I went to loot the cable lines for crates. Once I found all the crates and killed some of the Blighters Evie didn't kill.

I wait for Evie by the docks and after a minute Evie turned up and announced "We need to get onto the Cargo ship" I nod and shot my gauntlet up to the top of one of the boats with sails whilst Evie ran across the boats. I reached a boat with a sail right next to the cargo ship.

I notice Evie had already killed one of the Blighters who stood at the back, I watch as she moves towards another one and this gave me the chance to get the one in charge who stood right in the front of the ship. I jump off from where I stood, hidden blade out and stabbed the Blighter in the neck, I heard him groan before falling into the water and with that I walk towards the crate and started looting it.

I look over to Evie and announced what was in the crate. "Poison! I'm sure Mr. Bell will find this most interesting" and we both ran back to Mr. Bells workshop and let's just say the poison did make me feel a bit weird so I kept my distance from Evie.

\----------------

"Careful there Mr. Bell," I say as me, Evie and Jacob walk into the workshop, Mr. Bell turns to us. "Every worthwhile endeavor is fraught with dangers , my dear friends. None more so than yours. But you have triumphed once again"

"How do you know?" Jacob asks with a confused but curious tone and Mr. Bell replies "We have entered the age of communication, remember. We've already received word from Greenwich that the shipment has arrived safely. thanks to you"

"Have you discovered what else is in that shipment?" Evie asks which of course Mr. Bell did know what is the shipment. "Indeed. I'm afraid that's Starrick's poison has found it's way on the open market"

I didn't even know my father had some kind of poison or had anything that had gotten into the market well now I do. I look over to the twins as Evie announces "If he believes that will stop us, he is mistaken" and we all walked out of the workshop, as we walked outside I hear some voices come from an alley.

"Have any of you seen Rosanna, Mr. Starricks wants her instantly"

While Evie and Jacob walked, properly back to the train. I ran the opposite way my father lives as I ran I could hear Mr. Frye call once he realized I had gone the other way.

"Love, where are you going!?"

I stop and turn to face the twins, I look over to see there is a large distance between us, I smile from under my mask before shouting a simple word before running off again.

"Business!"

 

 

 

 


	7. A/N

Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated I was planning on updating tomorrow but I can't know as I have to go back to school and do exams which I don't even want to do, so I'm sorry but I promise to update soon


	8. Chapter 5

After running for an awfully long time I finally made it home, I quickly scale the extremely large building making sure no Blighter or Templar spotted me. I finally reach my bedroom window, I peak through to make sure no one was in there.

I open the large window and climbed in and quickly changed into my Templar outfit (I'll have a drawing of it soon), I take a deep breath before leaving my room to go to my father's office, I could hear a peaceful tone coming from my father's piano, I knock twice on the door before I walk in.

I look towards my father's piano to see him still playing it not facing away as he asks "Did you find her?" obviously mistaking me for being a Templar. 

"I'm here father" I reply, closing the door before walking up to him slowly, he stops playing and turns to me with a smile before moving to his desk. I follow him as he sits down in his chair.

"In a few days there will be another gang war but this time, I don't want you to get involved" my eyebrow lifts as he said this and it shocked me. "I want you to be on the roof watching over it and I want you to report back to me on how it went. Thank you, for your time child"

I nod my head and with that I left the office and went to my room to get some sleep, I will need to find Mr. Frye tomorrow.

* * *

 

The next morning came, the sun high in the sky, shining over London. I stood on top of a shop looking for Mr. Frye, I've been here for around twenty minutes and had to wait another twenty minutes for me to finally see Mr. Frye walking towards a merchant near the docks.

I jump off the building and walk towards Mr. Frye, he stops for the moment obviously knowing my presents. "Hello love didn't think I would see you here," Mr. Frye says as he looks over his shoulder to see me walking up to him.

"Hello Mr. Frye, I thought I would help you today" I reply as we both carry on walking towards the merchant at a steady pace.

"Call me Jacob, you make me sound old" He chuckles as I nod before walking ahead of Jacob towards the merchant.

"Get Starrick's Soothing Syrup right here!" The merchant shouts, trying to get the people attention. Right, next to him there is a young looking woman who had an angry look on her face says.

"It's all he drinks, your syrup is liquefying him. It's turning him simple-headed!"

'This must be the reason he is hardly selling anything'

"Now, look now, you're scaring away my customers." That just proved my statement "Why don't you bugger off or I'll give you something to remember me by!"

"What's going on here?" I ask with a dark tone, now standing face to face with the man, well I should say eye to eye. The merchant pulls out a knife and shouts "SOD OFF!" but before I could snatch the knife and threaten him with it, Jacob hits it out of his hand which caused him to run off.

I look over to Jacob before motioned with my head to chase after him as I started chasing him. "If you'll excuse us, madam" I hear Jacob say before hearing fast footstep just behind me. We chased him underground for some time until he managed to find his way out, Jacob was now ahead of me.

But it didn't stay like that for long as I noticed the merchant had slowed down so I used all of my energy and sprinted past Jacob and fast enough to finally tackle the merchant, I held him to the floor as I demand.

"Tell me where the syrup originates"

"All I know is they make a run each day - between the gasometers and the Asylum" The merchant replies and with that I let him up and I walk off with Jacob towards the Asylum.

It didn't take long to find the distributor but now we had to steal the distributor's plan without any of the other Blighters seeing. I look around to find an easier way of getting to him. The only way I could actually find is to kill these Blighters.

"Jacob, I'm going to look out from the rooftops so you stay down here and kill these Blighters," I say and Jacob agrees, so I sneak towards one of the buildings before release my gauntlet the help me get to the top faster and less chance of getting caught.

I kneel on top of the roof, pulling out one of my throwing knives and aimed towards one of the men near Jacob, I throw the blade and hit him in the back of the head. I noticed Jacob had killed most of them already.

There were about two more and they were both mine. I walk to the edge and one of the men were under me so I release my hidden blade and jumped off the edge and once I landed on him and dug my blade into his neck.

I quickly ran to the hay and stabbed the man in front of it and pulled him in before jumping out and going back to Jacob to only see that Jacob has already stolen the plans.

"The man in charge of the syrup distribution runs a fighting club at the foundry" Jacob announces to me as I follow him to the destination he's going to.

I once again on the rooftops watching over Jacob as he kidnaps the distribution boss, I need to take down multiple of Blighters so it would make Jacob's task a lot easier. I use my eagle vision to help find the boss so I don't accidently kill him.

I see the boss watching and cheering on one of the fights happening in the small area. I look around to find Jacob almost to him but I also noticed a Blighter coming towards him so before he could, I throw my last throwing knife at him and I hit him in the back of the neck. I watch as Jacob turns around to see the dead Blighter on the floor, he looks up to me, he smirks and nods a thank you which he got one in return.

I go off and kill the final two Blighters who were near the boss before I jump off the roof to go and meet Jacob outside the foundry. It didn't take long for Jacob to return with the boss, Jacob comes next to me and pushes the boss away before he asks.

"Where is the syrup made? Speak now or forever hold your--" Jacob could finish his threat as the boss quickly replies. "The distillery. It's the large building beside the brewery!"

* * *

 

"We did it, we found where the syrup is being made," Jacob says with a happy tone, he wraps his arm around my shoulder as he asks "Why don't we go to the pub for a pint, how does that sound?"

"Sounds like a horrible idea as I don't drink" I reply as I move his arm from my shoulder as I walk away from Jacob. I hear Jacob call for me so I look over my shoulder to see Jacob disappointed face.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

I look back to Jacob, waiting for him to ask even though I know what he is going to ask. "Why do not show your?"

"Well...It's because some of the Blighters would recognize me and that won't be good for an Assassin and before you ask why I won't show my face to you, one reason is that I don't want to and the second reason is that I don't want anyone knowing what I look like"

"Will you ever show your face to me?" Jacob asks, I didn't answer for a minute, thinking if I should show him some day and with that, I answer with one effective word.

"Maybe"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated. I've know made a schedule to help me with my updating so for this story either, Sunday or Monday or even both.


	9. Chapter 6

It's been quite some time since I've seen the Frye twins and Henry, I've just haven't been able to confront them. I feel extremely that I didn't tell them about me being a Templar and I know that it won't be long until they come after me. As my father's cousin and the one he loved dearly has been killed by Jacob Frye.

My father hasn't taken her death well, I feel so sorry for him. I'm the only family he has left in London and I've betrayed him, I wish I could escape it all but I can't, I've decided my fate and I have to stick to it.

I walk to my father's office but before I even reached the door, I heard a gunshot coming from it and him shouting. "I told you not to disturb me!"

I quickly walk on to only see one of the massagers' lying dead with a bullet hole in his head, I look down at him as I listen to my father sing. Pearl's death definitely had an effect on him making me feel ten times worse. I look over to my father and see him playing his piano, I have to speak to him and see how feels.

I close the two large wooden doors and stood in the corner avoiding the corpse and waiting for my father to finish singing, I watch him and I notice tears almost fill his eyes as he slowly finishes.

"Father"

My father didn't both looking at me as he says with such a low, sad tone. "Her luster stripped by the hands of that savage. He must be brought to justice."

I quickly walk up to him and replied "Pearl would not want justice. Pearl would want vengeance" which she would have but I really didn't want Jacob or Evie in harms way but I had to pretend I wanted them dead.

"Your passion is most welcome, my child, but we cannot let emotion disrupt the lawful structures of society. If we do that, the enemy wins." my father replies, I'm not going to lie my father always had a way with words.

I turn towards the door to see Miss Thorne walking in obviously she heard our conversation as she said "It shall happen by the shadows. Miss Frye will hang from the gallows, and I will flay her brother as he comes to save her."

My father turns away from me and looks over to Miss Thorne and replies. "I suppose it has to be done. Take no chances, increase the Templar presence in London. We alone protect this city of light."

"Yes, Crawford. And then we shall enter the vault and cast aside the shadows together."

* * *

 

Lucy Thorne is now dead, devastating news. NOT. I'm glad Miss Thorne is gone, she never liked me and the feelings was mutual as she was always jealous as I'm the next to become GrandMaster and if I wasn't here she would be it but. Yes there is a but. But the key, Miss Thorne carried is now gone, I don't know why it is so important but this has affected my father even more.

I walk the streets of London looking for either Jacob or Evie Frye but it seems like neither of them around until I notice Jacob Frye hiding behind a newspaper, I laugh slightly under my mask as I walk over to him.

I watch as the young boy holds his hand out for a shilling from Jacob but Jacob just gave him the newspaper back but before he could walk off I shout over to him catching his attention.

"Hello love, haven't seen you in a while," He says with a smirk, I roll my eyes as I reply. "I've been busy," and with that, Jacob walked off, I turn to the young boy and handed him a shilling with a smile before following after Jacob.

"So what are we doing?" I ask once I caught up to him. "We are looking for Mr. Dredge" He replies as we walk past some officers. I close my eyes so I could activate my eagle vision and I spotted him near some barrels.

"He's over there," I say as I nod into the direction where Mr. Dredge is. He nods and walks ahead, I notice as he walks away a small group of rooks follows behind, I watch carefully as Jacob told to group to attack someone alerting all the officers, giving him a good chance of kidnapping Mr. Dredge.

Everyone here was running away from the scene as Jacob and I walk with Mr. Dredge. It took a bit of time getting out as by the entrance there was a massive group of people so we had to barge our way through. 

Once we escaped the area with Mr. Dredge we walk into an alleyway as the man started saying "Jacob, it's me! Sergeant Frederick Abberline!"  
Jacob released the man and reply. "Frederick"

"Sergeant. Undercover. There's to be a robbery at the Bank of England, I'm sure of it" I look at this strange man as I ask. "Robbery? It's a fortress" The Sergeant looks at me and replies "The boys at the station thought I was joking. Wouldn't be so funny if it was their life savings."

"Who's behind it?" I ask but first I didn't find out who it is. "That's confidential"

"Oh, come on, Freddy. We can help you, imagine the headlines: 'Thieves Caught in the Act! Abberline Right All Along'"

"Well, I suppose I can feel you both in a little. Every fiscal quarter, a branch of the bank is robbed, never the same branch. The Thieves are supplied by Cockham Merchants"

Once the Sergeant said the name I walk off, walking away from the alleyway. I could hear Jacob's footsteps getting closer before grabbing my arm and turning me to face him, he was going to say something but I cut him off. "I'll leave this to you but meet me on Big Ben this evening"

"Umm...ok" Jacob replies as he let's go of my arm and as I was about to walk off I hear Jacob ask. "When are you going to tell me who you are and show me what you look like?"

I smile from under my mask and turn back to face him before replying "This evening but I know what is going to happen after" and I run off before Jacob could say anything. I guess this is the last day I'm going to be alive.

* * *

I stand on top of Big Ben waiting for Jacob to arrive, it was around six in the evening and the sun slowing moving away and I watched with a smile as it did.

"Hello love"

I turn to the voice to see it is Jacob,"So why are we here? in all places."

"This is properly going to be my last minutes alive, I'll properly be dead in minutes time" I look back to Jacob to see a confused and worried look on his face.

"Before I tell you my name or show you my identity, I'll tell you about myself. My mother was born an Assassin but dead when I was young properly around three maybe four years old, I don't know. I've been being trained by my Grandparents who are still alive and still training me. My father, on the other hand, isn't an Assassin...He's a Templar" I take a quick glance to Jacob to see a shocked look but I didn't look for long as I looked back to the city before I carried on.

"My father, in fact, is a Templar of London and I'm living with him so...before you ask yes I'm a Templar and an Assassin. And we have battled before we both fought against each other in a gang war once and I won." I take a deep breath as I remove my hood revealing my neatly done brown locks and slowly remove my mask but I didn't look up or look over to Jacob.

"Who is your father?" I hear Jacob ask, I look up slightly before turning to face him, the shock over come his face even more as he mouth is open slightly as he looks over my features.

"Crawford Starrick is my father"

"So... you are-"

"Rosanna, Rosanna Starricks"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 7

Go over to my Wattpad to see the outfits- sammex10

 

I look over to Jacob to see he had a shocked facial expression and I could tell there is a bit of anger in it, I take a deep breath before shrugging my shoulders as I say. "Well...what are you waiting for. Come kill me get it over with"

I watch as Jacob shake his head slight as he kept looking at me still holding the shock expression, I shrug before walking to the edge, jumping on the side and look down from the top of Big Ben. Looking over London as smoke from my father factors filled the air, Blighters and Rooks either fighting each other or protecting it.

I may as well look at the beauty before my life is taken away, I turn to look at Jacob again to see he is slowly moving towards me with now a worried look as he watches me closely. I smile towards him before looking down to the ground where there is a group of rich people just a below us.

I turn back to Jacob to see he moved forward, even more, I look over to him and smile, if he wasn't going to do it I will have too. I'm basically a Templar I have no right to be in the brotherhood so I'm going to treat myself as a full Templar and take my life instead of them two doing it.

"Well...if you're not going to do it, I will," I say and get ready to jump, just when I was about to jump off I feel a hand wrap tightly around my arm and pulls me off of the edge and now pinned against one of the gold pillars.

I look up to see Jacob looking down at me, his hands against the pillar just by my waist, pinning me between him and the wall. I take a deep breath before closing my eyes and waiting for the pain in my neck from his hidden blade, he must have wanted to do it himself.I waited for a little more but nothing happened.

I open my eyes once more and look up to Jacob looking down to me with a smile as he says. "You maybe a Templar but your also an Assassin, you've proved that you'll do anything to bring them down. You've taken out your own gang, Blighters to protect mine and I'm thankful for that."

I smile slightly and look down with a small blush but I didn't stay looking down for long as Jacob catches my chin between his fingers and tilts my head back up so now I'm looking into his deep brown eyes.

Jacob starts leaning down and I slowly lean up until our lips connect, it lasted for seconds before I pull away as I released I had to go back to my father's place so I had to push Jacob away. I could see the hurt in his eyes, thinking I rejected him so I assured him.

"Jacob, I have to go, it's getting late and I have to take part of a gang war tomorrow" I grab his hand before I carried on "I've liked you ever since I first met you and I am thankful you feel the same," I smile before pecking Jacob lips before jogging to the edge but before I jumped, I turn back to Jacob.

"You better go and tell Evie as I'm not because I know for a fact she'll try and kill me on the spot" I turn back around and jumped. Doing the leap of faith into some hay. I jump out and I put my mask back on and hood back over my head and I look up to see Jacob watching before I run off back to my father.


	11. Chapter 8

It's been a few days since mine and Jacob's confession, I wish I could see him more but my father has been making me go to help out with the Blighters and the gang leaders. Today is a gang war and the gang leader Victor wanted me to take part as he knows I can win this for him but I refused as I am only here to watch and see how strong the Assassin's are. Even though I already know.

But I did say I will jump in when I think I'm needed, I knew which Assassin is fighting and it's thankfully Jacob as I'm not sure if Jacob had told Evie about me being the secret Assassin in London.

I stood on a roof of a house as Jacob arrived with a group of Rooks behind him, Victor stood onto of one of the carriages and throws down one of his electronic bombs before jumping down but stayed behind the Blighters.

"Rooks, It's time to fight" Jacob shouts as he looks to me and winks causing me to roll my eyes with a smile as I watch him run up to one of the Blighters and slicing his with a kukri. It didn't last long until all the Blighters were dead and Victor jumped down.

As I watching Victor and Jacob fight I start to get worried for Jacob, even though I knew he will win but Victor is very talented at brawling but so is Jacob. It took around ten minutes for Jacob to kill Victor and celebrate his victory. I noticed after watching Jacob, Evie had arrived so I knew it was my time to leave but I stayed and watched.

"Ladies and gentleman. We are Jacob and Evie Frye" Jacob shouts off onto of a carriage, the one Victor stood on before his death. "And, as of this moment, you all work, for us!"

Both Rooks and the remain Blighters cheered in agreement, I stood watching with my arms crossed watching the Frye twins, Evie looks up to the roof I stood on and spots me straight away, I could see the frown Evie's face as she pulls Jacob to look at her and points over to me, I guess Jacob haven't told her. I knew if I stayed here I would be killed so I decide to go back to my father's place.

Jacob's POV

"Rosanna is up there," Evie says and points up to the girl I love dearly, I frown in disappointment as I watch Rosanna run off and jump off the roof, I'll go and see her later. Evie was about to run after her but I stop her.

"What are you doing!?" Evie hissed at me, with such anger, I knew I forgot something, I better tell her now. "Evie, Rosanna is not who she seems...Rosanna isn't just a Templar she is the Secret Assasin of London"

I watch as Evie face change from anger to shock, her mouth open as she stares at me, "Wait...She's an Assassin, how?" Evie asks, I surprised she believed me.

"She doesn't like the way the Templars are working so she's been training with her grandparents as an Assassin, the only reason she is a Templar is because her father took her in...Even though he didn't want her...She can change everything once Crawford is gone, she'll be the Grand Master, she can help us change all of this. Evie"

I knew all this I said is true, I knew her backstory thanks to Greenie and Rosanna and I knew she wants to change London. I watch as Evie thought for a while before she says "Ok, she won't be helping me on missions but she will help you and if she tells Crawford anything about the Piece of Eden I will have to kill her"

And with that Evie jumps off the carriage and ran off somewhere, I stayed on the carriage before looking up the sky to see the sun slowly disappearing so it's the best time to go and visit Rosanna.

Rosanna's POV

I change into my nightgown which is just plain cream, reaches my knees and is quite wrinkly but I had no properly with it, it's just how it is. I slowly sit on the bed and lied down and pulled the silk covers over my body. As I slowly dropped to sleep, knocking come from my window, I quickly sit up to see a hand knocking on the window. I slowly sit up, keeping my eye on the window, grabbing my golden kukri which I had received as a gift from my father for my eighth birthday.

I slowly move towards the window and I quickly open the large window and grabbed the unknown hand and dragged to figure in through the window, pulling the figure to the floor and held the kukri up the person's next. I look at the figure to see the familiar face of my lover.

Jacob.

"You idiot, you scared me half to death," I hiss once I got to my feet and helped him up but this only caused him to chuckle before wrapping his arms around my waist and pulled me to his chest, his one hand leaves my waist and grabs my chin and lifts it up so I'm facing him.

I smile up at him before moving onto my tip toes and pecking his lips and pulled him onto my bed before I move onto his lap and start to kiss him once again but this time, it got more passionate. I slowly remove his robes leaving him shirtless and now I move off so now I'm lying on the bed, head on his chest as I pull the covers over us.

"What if someone comes in?" Jacob asks, I look up at him and smile before I reply. "The door is locked so no one can come in and if I didn't lock it no one would disturb me as I would kill them if they did"

I lay my head back onto his chest, closing my eyes and falling into a deep sleep and let's just say it's the best sleep I've had in years.

\------------------------------

Hey guys, hope you enjoy the chapter and I just want to announce that on Wattpad and Quotev I am publishing a book with all my art such as my random drawing and drawing of all my OC's.

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 9

Today Jacob and I are going out on another mission, this time together as a couple, it's going to be different and a little strange especially that my identity isn't hidden anymore well to him but I still wear my mask just in case Blighters or other Templars see me. I don't really want to be killed by the hand of my own father.

Jacob had told me about 'B' and the prime minister being in danger. So I decided to accompany Jacob to save the prime minister, Benjamin Disraeli.

Jacob and I both stood on top a roof where Benjamin should be and hopefully someone who has a nickname of 'B' should be. "All right 'B', who are you and what's your game?" Jacob says to himself before he jumped off doing the leap of faith into the haystack. Once Jacob got out he waited for me to get down, instead of climbing I do the same thing before running over to where the prime minister had entered.

But instead of going past the police and getting caught, I use my gauntlet to get me to the top of the roof with Jacob following before we both climb down the building, knocking some police officers out as we reached the prime minister, we run and hid behind the wall just where two men had just met.

"Well if it isn't my dear chum, Mr. Disraeli. Now Prime Minister, which of your friends is about to stab you in the back?" Jacob questions like Mr. Disraeli can hear him, I roll my eyes and state.

"Did you know talking to yourself is a sign you going crazy"

My comment made Jacob chuckle before his face turned serious once again and we both start listening to the conversation before us.

"The Corrupt Practices Bill is a very vital step in reforming the government. If the majority part is allowed to dictate the results of contested elections, we can scarcely call ourselves free" The man who stood in front of Mr. Disraeli announced, he must be someone who is trying to take Mr. Disraeli's place of Prime Minister. "If we yield up our rights bit by bit to the courts, we can scarcely call ourselves free, sir."

"This is so like you, Gladstone!" The Prime Minister says, he obviously knows the man quite well. "You would rather throw your body upon the gears of progress than surrender one lota of power!"

"By God, Disraeli, you are a tool!" The man we now know has the last name of Gladstone said angrily and his tone only got more deep as he carries on. "I'll not stand idly by and watch you drag Parliamentary privilege through the muck!"

"No, certainly not. You'd rather return us to the yoke of tyranny? Perhaps while we're at it, Mister Gladstone. We could repeal Magna Carts and return the crown to the bloody stuarts!" The Prime Minister said in such anger.

"How dare you, sir!" Mr. Gladstone hissed at the Prime Minister "Merely because I do not wish to see the government the bands of judges you would make these slanderous accusations? I will not stand for it!"

"Then I shall obviate the requirement. Good Evening sir." Mr. Disraeli says before walking away to have someone follow closely behind, that must be 'B'.

"'B' I presume?" I ask Jacob before I start chasing after him, the man isn't that fast at all so it didn't take long for me to tackle him to the ground. I stand up quickly and stood up straight making myself a lot scarier than I'm actually am.

"Pleasure to meet you, 'B'" I greet just as Jacob got to my side. The man holds onto his ribs, properly in pain from the force impact to the concrete floor. "B? My name is Herbert" The man announced.

"Then why are you following the Prime Minister?" Jacob asks who is now standing next to me. "It's a job, sir. Some old man block paid me to do it-" Herbert got cut off by being shot in the head causing him to die and stop telling us completely, we both look up to the roof where we could see a woman standing on top of the roof holding a sniper, she's obviously a part of the Blighters as she's wearing the red outfit.

"Smug Bastard." Jacob hissed before he starts chasing her, I watch for a few seconds as he gauntlets his way up to the rooftop before I do the same and chasing her, I could hear some gun shots from the distance before I hear a small groan which sounded like a female.

Once arrived at to the location where Jacob is. I noticed him talking to the woman who is hanging almost over the edge, the only reason she hasn't fallen is because of Jacob who is holding onto her collar.

"I-I've never got his name. Old chap. Big mustache. Wore some kind of uniform. Hussars, maybe." The woman says in so much fear. "What's his game?" I ask as I approach the two.

"Please...He'll kill me..."

"And a three story drop will shatter your legs and send you to the workhouse. Difference is you can run from him." Jacob announces as he pushes her backwards which made her talk. "Tomorrow! My lads are going to attack the Prime Minister's carriage on the way to Parliment"

Jacob swings the woman back towards the roof before chucking her down to the floor, once she was free of his hold she ran off. "Perfect," He says as he watches her run away.

"I think I know who it could be," I say to Jacob as I remove my mask and pulled my hood down, showing off my face. "Who?" Jacob asks as turns towards me, placing both his hands on my waist, pulling me closer.

"I think it could be one of the Templars, working for my father, Lord Cardigan... but I'm not certain" I reply before looking up to the sky to see the sun slowly disappearing. "We'll I better get going before my fathers sends all the Blighters looking for me"

I lean onto my tiptoes to peck Jacob's lips which turn into a more passionate kiss by the second, I move my arms around his neck trying to bring him even closer but I had to move away.

"Right, I'll meet you here tomorrow, see you tomorrow Jacob," I say before running off, running across the roofs until I reached home.

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 10

Jacob and I met up at the same place where we both went our separate ways and we ran across the buildings and gauntlet our way to other buildings until we reached the Prime Minster's place.

Jacob and I stand on the roof watching as Mr. and Mrs. Disraeli walk out of the parliament arm in arm and got into the carriage. "We have to find a way into the carriage" I state which Jacob agreed on before we both gauntlet our way over to the building in front of parliament. Just above three police officers.

I aim my wrist towards the police officer in the middle of the three before I shot a hallucinogenic dart at him causing him to start fighting with the other police officers which caused the other police officers to come over so I shot another two dart.

After the two officers died the rest of the police officer walked back to their original position but this time there were none in front of the carriage so Jacob and I start climbing down and sprinted towards the carriage.

Jacob got into the carriage first and sat next to Mrs. Disraeli whilst I sit next to Mr. Disraeli and this caused the Prime Ministers wife to gasp in shock.

"What's the meaning of this? Who the devil are you?" Mr. Disraeli asked in shock, looking in between me and Jacob.

"Prime Minister," I say to him, holding my hand out in front of me, telling him to calm down through the hand gesture. "We are your new bodyguards, Rosanna and Jacob Frye"

"I wasn't informed of any new bodyguards. Who's your commanding officer?" The Prime Minister asks, still in complete shock. "Let the two speak, Dizzy" The Prime Minister's wife demands before she looks back towards us waiting for us to explain.

"Madam, apologies" Jacob apologizes as he touches her shoulder, reassuring her. "but we've learned of a threat on your life, and the Met thought it best to move quickly"

"Threat, what sort of threat?" Mr. Disraeli asks but before we could answer, the Prime Minister gasps as he hears a gun shot fire obviously close to us.

"That sort," I say and point towards the door "And if you'll excuse us for a moment" I finish as Jacob and I jump out of the carriage to see Police officers firing their guns at some Blighters, snipers in fact.

"You take the ones down on the ground whilst I take the ones up there," I say before activate my gauntlet, aiming my wrist to the platform where one of the female Blighters stood. Once I get up onto the platform, I stab the Blighter in the back of the neck with my hidden blade before I shot the other one before moving to the rest.

I look down to where Jacob is, who is fighting a load of Templars just below me. I quickly jump off the edge, leading on top of a large, male Blighter and killed him with my hidden blade before I pull out my kukri and help Jacob kill the rest of these Blighters.

I look over to the Disraeli's carriage to only see a Blighter driving the carriage with Mr. and Mrs. Disraeli away, I quickly jump onto another carriage, leaving Jacob to get rid of the rest of the Blighter as I drive off, following the Blighter carefully. It didn't take me long to get to the carriage, once I got my carriage next to The Prime Ministers carriage.

I pull out my pistol and shot the Blighter few times in the side as he falls off the carriage I quickly jump over to the other carriage and stopped the carriage and asked.

"Everyone alright?"

"We seem to have come through unscattered. You have our thanks, Rosanna" I hear Mrs. Disraeli reply.

"It was Gladstone, I bet my life on it. This is perfectly in keeping with his distinct lack of character." Mr. Disraeli announces as I drive them back to parliament, where Jacob should be waiting.

"Show yourself! Gladstone! Show yourself you reckless muck-snipe!" Mr. Disraeli shouts making me roll my eyes as I stop the carriage. I look up to see Jacob walking towards the carriage door obviously to open it for the two to get out but Mr. Disraeli slams in opened and starts shouting and walks towards a police officer.

I jump off the carriage to see Jacob helping Mrs. Disraeli out of the carriage. "Thank you. What do you intend to do about Gladstone?" Mrs. Disraeli asks the both of us.

"I assure you, Madam. Gladstone is innocent in this" I state as I stand next to her, she turns towards me and looks me up and down as I have my mask on and my hood up so she can only see my eyes.

"But he tried to kill my husband"

"Well, we'll look into Gladstone. Perhaps you can help us another inquiry. Madam." Jacob asks just before Mrs. Disraeli walks away. "A gentleman with ties to Parliament. Older, wears cavalry uniform and has a large mustache?"

"You seem like rough and sort of fellow. Mr. Frye" Mrs. Disraeli says, she doesn't bother saying anything about me as she obviously can't tell. I knew she wants something by the way she spoke to Jacob.

"Well...yes I am. Actually"

I look behind me to see my best friend, Martha Chapman. We've been friends for years, she's the only Templar and Blighter who knows about me being an Assassin and I told her when I was sixteen years old so I know she can be trusted.

I look back to Jacob and Mrs. Disraeli and waited for a second to tell them goodbye but I didn't have time so I just took off running to where Martha was.

I could hear Jacob calling to me but I just ignore him and carried on running over to Martha. "Yes, what do you need?" I ask once I got over to her.

"Your father wants you back early tonight because he's worried that you'll be the next target but that obviously won't happen."

I roll my eyes at the thought of my father being worried about my well being but I can't ignore the fact that I have to get back. I nod my head before I look up to see Jacob standing on the roof above us. Watching us carefully"

"I'll be back now...Go and get a carriage," I say before I start to climb the wall towards roof to only be met with Jacob's frown. "Why did you run off like that? and why were you with a Blighter?"

"That Blighter is my best friend, Martha and she came to inform me that my father won't me home because he is worried about being your next target. So I better get going, I'll meet you at Parliament in a day or two." I announce before I removed my mask, grabbing the back of his neck with my two hands, pulling him into a rough kiss.

Before I jump off, landing onto of the carriage which Martha has received, I wave a goodbye to Jacob before I climb into the back of the carriage, hiding in there all the way back to my father's place.

\---------------------------------

Hey, guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm planning on draw a picture of Rosanna and Martha so you can see what they look like.


	14. Chapter 11

It's been two days since Jacob and I saved the prime minister and his wife, I haven't seen Jacob in those two days as I've been busy with Templar work, by Templar work I mean working with the Blighters, help keep the children working which I absolutely hate but it's something I have to do so I can stay loyal to the Templars and to my father.

Thankfully my best friend was there to help me as if she wasn't I'd properly had killed the Blighters and got the children out to safety. Even though I haven't seen Jacob at all for the last two days, I have seen a lot of Evie as she's been helping Fredrick Abberline by kidnapping different Blighters from different locations for these two days and in some cases, I've been there watching over them and today is another day I've seen Evie.

It's the day where Jacob and I had to kill Lord Cardigan, I don't like Cardigan at all, all he talks about the battle of Balaclava which in my opinion isn't interesting at all, I remember when I was little Cardigan always told me about the battle which definitely bored me then and still does.

"where are the plans?"

I turn around to see Evie Frye standing behind me, watching me carefully. I look out of the window to see a few Blighter's roaming around the area.

"Follow me" I reply, before jumping out of the window and start to climb to the roof, I look down to see Evie following careful, making sure to keep a distance. Once I climb onto the roof I notice I had a sniper aimed at me. I gestured Evie to stop.

"Miss Starrick, you gave me a fright" The woman on the roof, who had the sniper says as she lowers the sniper. I smile and walk towards her. "You are dismissed," I say to the woman, the woman was about to refused but I cut her off. "You've done enough today, I will keep watch and tell the other snipers to go home"

I walk towards to edge of the roof and pretended to be keeping guard but obviously I'm watching the snipers get off the roof, once they have, I go back to Evie and gestured her to 'come on'. We both jump across the roofs so we don't get caught well... so Evie don't get caught as I do this all the time when I'm helping the Blighters so this isn't unusual for me to do.

We finally get to the building where the Blighter plans are being held but the only way in is through the doors and there is a Blighter just below so I look over to Evie who is looking around making sure there are no more Blighters around to catching her. I smirk and thought. 'Time to show her how loyal I am to the brotherhood' I jump off the edge and landed onto of the Blighter before stabbing him in the neck with my hidden blade. I decide to leave the Blighter there and carried on walking towards the building, I look up to see Evie looking at me with shock, I chuckle before nodding my head towards the door before I walked in to take out any Blighters in the building but there wasn't, thankfully.

"They are here," I say and point towards a desk which had around six scrolls laying on it and a candle near the edge of the desk, I move away from the desk to allow Evie to do whatever she pleased with the plans, she looks at me before she walks towards to desk. I watch as Evie pushes five of the scrolls off of the desk before picking the scroll she left on the desk, she holds it above the candle before throwing it onto the other five scrolls, setting them on fire.

"Thank you for your help," Evie says and walks away, properly to kill the rest of the Blighters. "If you don;t mind me asking if you're a part of the brotherhood... why are you still a part of the Templars?"Evie asks, now standing near the stairs whilst I stand near the burning plans.

"The only reason, I'm a part of the Templars is because of my father" I reply as I look back over to Evie to see a confused look on her face. "my father took me in...even though he never wanted a child so... I become a Templar so I can please him and it's basically a thank you for him taking me in. That's literally the only reason"

I look back to Evie, to see her nodding her head. "Well I better go and get rid of these Blighters, I'll see you soon Miss Starrick," Evie says and runs out of the building, I look out of the window to see Evie now with her hood up and killing a Templar with her hidden blade. I smile before I slowly walk out of the building so I can meet Jacob at parliament so we can assassinate Lord Cardigan.

"Thanks for bringing me here, Martha goodbye," I say to my best friend before gauntlet my way on top of the roof, just in front of parliament. Once I reached the top I noticed Jacob is here, looking over to me with a smirk.

"Hello Rosanna, finally decided to show up," Jacob says as he carries on smirking at the fact that I am late. "Well, Jacob...I do have Templar work to be done as well as Assassin work...so what are we doing?"

"Well the first thing you're going to do is get the password for the minister," Jacob says, pointing towards the man walking around. I nod my head before frowning and turning towards Jacob. "What are you going to be doing?"

"Well...I'm going to look for Lord Cardigan so...you'll need your eagle vision" Jacob replies before he removes my mask and gives me a quick kiss, he hands me back my mask and jumps off the edge to do the leap of faith. I shake my head before I place my mask back on before I gauntlet my way from building to building until I make it the restricted area which is full of police and Blighters.

Once I got to the building I close my eyes and open them, now activated my eagle vision, I search around to find the minister to see he's on the far side of the grounds, I groan slightly before I start running across the roofs so I don't get detected. I finally get on the level just above the police, I use my eagle vision again to see where all the police were. Thankfully the police who should be in the area had walked off so this gave me the opportunity to jump down and sneak behind the minister to steal the password.

Once I steal the password I quickly climb back up to the level I was once on, I take out the paper with the password on. "Balaclava...of course it is," I say before I use my eagle vision to find Jacob to only see he's already in the building and it seems he's being escorted to Lord Cardigan.

"Hey! Get down from there!"

I turn to see a police officer walking towards me but thankfully he's on the level below, I quickly gauntlet my way up the building, escaping the police officer, I run across the roof and ran into an entry point, a window in fact before I start following the way, Jacob had gone. I start walking through the corridors, following the dead Blighter corpses.

It didn't take long to find Jacob as I notice him leaning against the wall in front of a room properly where Cardigan is. I pull my hood down and remove my mask before I put it inside my robe. "Did you get the password?" Jacob whispers once he notices me, I nod a yes before I knock on the door.

"Password" I hear some shout from the other side of the door. "Balaclava" I reply, I turn to Jacob to see him shaking his head, properly thinking 'he should have known.' The door opens revealing a Templar. I quickly stab him with my hidden blade and I lay him down gently and shut the door before we both go up behind Cardigan.

"Now then, let's discuss this like - Rosanna? good god what the bloody hell-" Before Cardigan could carry on what he said, Jacob quick;ly cut him off. "Oh, shut up," and slashed his throat with his two hidden blades, I watch as Lord Cardigan gasp for air, holding onto his now bloody and cut neck and slowly falls. I grab onto his arms and help him to the floor before kneeling next to him. I look up to see Jacob kneeling on his other side.

"Cowards! Villians! Alas, that the hero of Balaclava" I sign in annoyance as he starts refereeing Balaclava. "of Balaclava should fall not on the gloried field of Crimea. But to an Assassin's blade in the very halls of power."

"Are you finished yet?" Jacob asks I look over to him giving the really look, of course, he's not finished!

"Take your bow knave's - for you have managed what no Russian battery, what no Indian tiger could achieve. Claim your trophies and you both may choke on it."

"Yes, but do tell me more about Balaclava" Jacob insists, I quickly turn to glare at him, this Balaclava shit is very annoying. "Farewell, farewell dear Britannia! Your damn shall dimmer that the Earl of Cardigan sees it not! God saves the Queen and the 11th Hussars!"

I watch with an annoyed expression as Lord Cardigan finally pass away, once he does pass I sign in relief before I state. "What a prick..." which caused Jacob to chuckle, I get up onto my feet whilst Jacob grabs a cloth from his robes and wipes Lord Cardigans neck and rises up himself.

"Well...we better be off," I say before I unlock the door we once came through and we both quickly run out of the house of Parliament and escaping the area. I'm surprised we didn't run into any Blighter or Police Officers but I am very thankful of that.

"I better get going, I have so more Templar work to do," I say to Jacob once we get into an alleyway, where no Templars or Blighters can see us. "Oh, and what work is that?" Jacob asks as he removes my mask, throwing it to the floor before placing his hands on the sides of my waist.

"Well...I have to protect some plans from you assassin's" I say causing Jacob to chuckle and smile before he places his lips onto mine, it got passionate quickly, he pushes me against the brick wall and pinning me there. I let out a small moan as he moves down to my neck.

"I'll come visit you tonight, we haven't seen each other properly," Jacob says as he moves away from me, I smirk as I pick up my mask and place it back onto my face. "I'll see you then,"

 

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 12

Today I was requested by Roth to come to the theater, I didn't really what to but...my father insisted so that's why I'm here today and the fact that we both are in charge of the Blighters, earlier this morning Roth gave me a tour around the theater which is in my opinion very beautiful but when it become later someone had come in and who it was really surprised me.

"Ah! our honored guest has arrived!" Roth announces, I look past him to see...Jacob. What's he doing here? "Come sit," Roth says and walks away, there were two seats, Jacob sat in one whilst I stayed sitting in the other. I glared at him, I can't believe he's here...to see Roth.

"I've had my eye on you for some time. I find your heroics in battling the great Crawford Starrick quite magnificent." Roth says as Jacob takes a swig of his drink Roth gave him, he did offer me some but I had to decline.

"I've been picking off your soldiers one by one. Doesn't that make you angry!" Jacob says as he puts his drink down as he looks in between me and Roth. "On the contrary. Surprise is the spice of life. Now Mr. Starrick that's a different story. I'm drowning in directions. All terribly boring. Let's say we work together and bring him down!"

"I'm not sure about that..." Jacob says obviously not sure if he can trust Roth, in all my time being a Templar you can't trust Roth, he'll always betray you somehow.

"My friend, If I fall to provide you with the chance to cause Starrick some pain, well you can charge into this theater and kill me yourself."

I watch carefully as Jacob lean back and asks Roth. "What do YOU get out of all this?" I glare at him, really he's thinking of working with a Templar.

"The chance to have a little fun with the bravest man in London." Roth says throwing his hands in the air, he should have said 'the stupidest man in London.'

I watch as Jacob thinks for a moment before holding out his cup and accepts. "Lewis! My carriage! Shall we?" Roth demands as Jacob finishes his drink. "Rosanna, you're coming with us" I hear Roth demand, I look up at him and smirked, ever since I was a teenager, he's always tried to control me but he knew that he'll never be in charge of me as for one: I don't listen to anyone but my father and two:I'm Higher than he so...I'm in charge of him.

"You listen to me, Mr. Roth," I say as I stand up putting my hands on the table and I look at him. "You can't demand me around, I'm a lot higher than you, next to be Grand Master and also in charge of the Blighters. So WATCH where you stand."

After that little telling off, I walk away but I didn't go before saying my goodbye's to Jacob, I could see the shock on his face as I stood up to Roth and Jacob has never seen me act like this. I turn and wave goodbye to Roth before I leave the theater and go to one of the Blighters bases.

I stayed in the building for quite a few hours, I'm still really annoyed about Jacob now working with Roth, I'm definitely going to have a talk with him about this once he finishes his business for today which didn't take as long as I expected.

"Rosanna." I turn to see Jacob standing behind me. I turn to face him and told him. "Your an idiot Jacob, I can't believe you agreed to work with Maxwell Roth."

Jacob walks towards me, hands on my waist which is covered with my Templar uniform and pushes me up against a wooden table which is normally covered with some plans but not today.

"Yeah...but think we can get to Starrick and Roth wants to pain Starrick," Jacob says, I raise an eyebrow and shaking my head, I can't believe he actually believes him but...I can't stop him from helping.

"I can't stop you but...just be careful, Roth isn't the kind of man you can trust, he will betray you in some way, if you're wondering how I would now this, it's because he has betrayed me in a way, a horrible way and I'll never forget it or forgive him for."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, I'm sorry this is sort but I'll try and make the next chapter longer, the next chapter, in fact, is going to have a flashback of what happened that Roth had done to her.


	16. Chapter 13

July 15th, 1859

I sit quietly in the theater, swinging my small legs waiting for Mr. Roth to take me home. I've been helping in the theater for a week and I've been enjoying every second of it. My two best friends Martha and Elizabeth.

I jump out of the seat and run towards the voice who is shouting at someone. I jump off the stage and walk towards a door near the stage. I quietly open the door to see a Mr. Roth with my friend Elizabeth.

"I knew this would happen...you're destroying everything and I refuse to allow you to tell her what actually happened." I hear Mr. Roth say, I move further into the room, using my assassin's skill to look into the room without being seen.

I watch carefully as Roth as he paces back and forth in front of young Elizabeth, she's curled up in a ball against the wall, sobbing quietly. I've never seen Elizabeth like this or ever seen Mr. Roth this angry before and it's quite scary. I heard from my father that I need to be careful when Mr. Roth is angry as he does like to take the pain on other people as well, so ever since my father told me this...I've always listened to what Mr. Roth told me.

"P-please don't h-hurt me, sir." Elizabeth stutters as she tries to move back, even more, to get away from Mr. Roth but it was impossible as she already so close to the pale wall, the colour slowly crumbling away.

My eyes widen as I watch the scene in front of me, Mr. Roth stops in front of the small, weeping girl before he pulls out a knife and kneels down in front of her. He looks at her and smirks before he announces. "I've got to get rid of you...I can't have you telling her what really happened to her mother."

My mother? what is he on about. "You're going to die a slow and painful death." Mr. Roth says before he reaches down and grabs Elizabeth's short blonde hair and pulls her to where I was which is by the door, I quickly ran back to where I was once sitting. I pretend to be eating but I couldn't help but watch as Mr. Roth pulls Elizabeth away. I could hear her screams and cries as she gets pulled to the basement and there's nothing I can do to save her.

1868

I wipe the tear the had rolled down my cheek as I told Jacob the story of how Roth had betrayed me. "But I did promise to get revenge on what Roth had done to her so... I'm going to help you with Roth and I want to be the one to kill him." I say as I turn back to face Jacob, I was facing the window watching over the Blighters when I was telling Jacob the story of the death of Elizabeth.`

I look up to Jacob to see he had a sad look on his face as he walks up to me and pulls me into an embrace, I lay my head onto his chest whilst his rests onto of my head, he kisses my head trying to calm me down.

"When do you need to met Roth next?" I ask as I look up to him still in the embrace. Jacob looks down at me and smiles before moving his face towards mine and pecks my lips before he answers my question.

"I'm going there early tomorrow. So we can go over to the theater tomorrow." I smile at him before I wrap my arms around his neck and pull his face down to mine, connecting our lips which got more passionate every minute. The kiss lasted for a few minutes before we both pull away and look at each other before Jacob grabs my hand and pulls me up the stairs to the top floor where there is a nice looking bed, he pushes me down onto the bed before he climbs on top of me and connects our lips once again but this time it went to more, not just a passionate kiss.

I open my eyes to be only met by the sunlight. I squint my eyes as I try to get used to the light. I slowly get up to see it's morning, I look down to myself to see I'm naked, I look around looking for my robes to only see they are all over the floor with Jacob's. I stand up and start walking towards my clothes but I stopped as I feel a slight pain in between my legs, proving that I am no longer a virgin.

I slowly put on my robes before I shake Jacob awake. "Jacob...come on time to get up," I say as Jacob groans and turns away from me. I roll my eyes before shaking him hard. "Jacob...I need to go home so I can get my assassin robes so...come on get up."

Jacob turns back over, now awake he smiles at me before he leans up to kiss me before he announces. "You were amazing." I blush and looks down before I reply. "You were too...I'll meet you at the theater at midday, I have some Templar work that needs to be done." I lean down and kiss him before I walk out of the room, thank god I had locked this door so no Blighters could come in. I walk out of the door, making sure to lock it so no one could walk in on Jacob putting his clothes back on.

I smile as I walk past some Blighters as I start walking to my destination, trying my hardest to avoid some of the Rooks who were walking around the area. Once I get to the area I notice Evie sneaking around the area properly looking for someone as there are no plans or kidnapped Rooks here. I walk straight past her and walk into a small building and start the work I had to do before I go home and head over to the theater.

\---------------------------------------------

I'm sorry this is a bit boring but I will try and make the next one more exciting.

 

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 14

  
I sit in the carriage waiting for Jacob to return with Roth, I'm sitting in my Assassin uniform, I double check to make sure my mask is on, I can't let Roth see that I'm an Assassin and the next in line to become Grand Master of the Templars.  
  
I turn to look at the back entrance of the theater, once I hear Roth, he runs towards the carriage but stops once he sees me sitting there, I jump out of the carriage and stood in front of Roth, Jacob jogs up to us and says to Roth.   
  
"She's here to help, she wants to destroy Starrick as well,"  
  
Roth nods and holds out his hand and introduces himself, I shake his hand and said. "I'm Ros-uh- Rosetta, Rosetta Turner." Roth looks at me with his creepy look he gives people when he trying to figure you out who you are but with my mask on he can't. Thank God.  
  
I decide to allow Jacob and Roth to sit at the front whilst I sat in the actual carriage, there is a reason why I choose the name Rosetta Turner, she's my Grand Mother, my mother's mom. She lives near Cambridge with my Grandfather who is a Master Assassin. They've both been training me since I was a little girl... well since my mother passed away. I haven't seen my Grandparents in quite a while, I will have to visit them soon perhaps once the Frye twins get rid of my father, then I might as I will be grieving.   
  
Even though Crawford is a Templar, Grand Master. Destroying London. It doesn't mean I won't miss him, he's my father, after all, I'm his only child. I love my father dearly and his death is going to be difficult as ever since I was young my father has been training me up and that made as boned...and know he is going to die. Half of me want to stop the twins but the other half knows that my father saying alive maybe a danger to London.  
  
I was brought out of my thoughts by Jacob opening the carriage door and helping me out, I look up at him and nod my head in thanks before I follow Roth up to the rooftops, Jacob following close behind.  
  
Once we get to the roof, I look over to see my father's workshop, I remember working with the Blighters in this workshop, I hated it there ordering the children the same age as me at the time and younger, I hated seeing the children suffer there and I couldn't do anything, I was the one making them suffer.  
  
I feel some nudge my shoulder, I turn to see Jacob looking at me before he starts to explain what we're doing. "We need to set the dynamite, we're going to blow up the workshop."  
  
I nod and agree, I knew something was going to happen, something bad but I obviously can't be certain. I use my gauntlet to help me get across the other building next to the workshop whilst Jacob climbed down the building to knock out some of the Templars.  
  
I slowly move behind the woman with the sniper before knocking her out, she falls back into my arms as I slowly lie her down before I jump off the building, doing the leap of faith into a pile of hay. I peek out of the hay to see a Templar walk away, Jacob's on the other side of the workshop taking out the Templars on that side.  
  
Once I take out all the Templars on my side, I pick up one of the boxes of dynamite and place the box in front of the window in the front of the workshop before placing the other one at the back of the workshop before running back to Roth, I look behind me to see Jacob following. I use my gauntlet to make the way up a little faster, Jacob doing to same.  
  
"All rigged up," Jacob says with a smile, he's obviously very excited to be able to finally destroy something of my father's. "Perfect, let's put our plan into action..." Roth said before he moves to the side of the roof and instructed someone at the bottom to move back.  
  
As Roth was about to set it off but Jacob stopped him, once we both released that children are going into the building. "Whatever for?" Roth asks with a laugh, I knew something bad was about to happen.  
  
"There are children in there!" I snap, I know Roth is sick in the head but I never thought he would kill innocent children. "Jacob, Rosetta, my dears. Starrick uses child labor to manufacture goods. We must put all end to his production line"  
  
"Not like this," Jacob and I said, which made Roth angry as he snaps, "Why not? I can do whatever I damn well, please!...Soon you both will understand what it is like to be free, as I am. Light em up boys."  
  
Jacob quickly gets into action, he jumps off the edge of the roof and takes out the Blighter. "What the hell are you doing?!" Roth shouts to Jacob as I jump off the edge, landing next to him.  
  
"We're not playing games anymore Roth," Jacob shouts before he grabs my wrist and we both take off running towards the workshop, as we reach the workshop and about to go in we were both flung back by the dynamite being set off, making a big explosion.  
  
We both get up and looked for a way to get in, I nudge Jacob and point towards the broken window, which shattered during the explosion. We both sprint towards the window and jumped through, it was easy for my to walk around as my mask is stopping the smoke to enter my body but for Jacob it is.  
  
I run towards the front door, kicking it open whilst Jacob picked up one of the two children who had been fallen to the floor, I shout to the children who were standing to get out as I run back in to pick up the last child up before running out, I could see Jacob fighting the Blighter who properly was the one who set off the dynamite.  
  
I quickly placed the child down before I pull out my gun and fired a bullet into one of the Blighters head just as Jacob killed the other two. Jacob runs over to my once he receives parts of his cane-sword.  
he wraps his arm around my shoulder as we watch the building fill up with flames, we turned around when we hear footsteps behind us.  
  
The man who works to Roth walks up to us, a black box in his arms. "A gift, sir, from Mr. Roth," The man says handing the box to Jacob, I look down at the box to see a note on top, Jacob picks up the note but before he could read it the man interrupts and says.   
  
"You should be warned, Mister Frye, that when Roth is angry with one, he generally brings suffering to many," With that the man walks off and Jacob and I turn back to the note, opening it up and starts reading it out loud.  
  
"My dearest Jacob. Alas, it seems our adventures together had come to a close. Although our time together was brief. It's left a lasting mark. I wish you well in all your fortune endeavors . Cordially, Maxwell. Post scriptum. I'm putting on a show this evening. All of London will be there. Enclosed, please find your invitation."  
  
After he reads the note to me, he opens the box revealing a dead black bird, it's neck broke. I gasp, first, he tries to kill children, killing an animal and now he's properly going to try and kill half of London.  
  
"I knew he was sick but my god...I really think he needs to be put down or put in the bloody asylum," I say as I wrap my arms around his waist once he put the box down. He wraps his arms around my shoulders as I think about everything that is happening.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----------------------------------  
> Hey, guys, I'm just wondering as the game is soon to end would you like me to write the Jack the ripper DLC and perhaps some chapters to do with their life before the ripper, comment below of what you'll like. I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	18. Chapter 15

Today is the day. The day Jacob and I kill Maxwell Roth. Roth is holding a show at the theatre so this is were he is going to die, I'm not going to lie I'm excited I can finally kill Roth, revenge for him killing Elizabeth. I put my assassin wear on but left my mask off because I am going to wear a different one so I can blend in a little easier. I got one for Jacob too so he won't need to struggle to get in.  
  
I finally arrive to where Jacob and I decide to meet, on the building which is in front of the theatre, I jump down off the roof and landed next to Jacob, Jacob turns to look at me and smiles before looking back to the theatre, the ground is full of people wearing dresses, suits and masks. That reminds me, I unclip the top pf my robe and pulled out two masks. I had one to Jacob before putting my crow mask on. Once Jacob puts his mask on, I pointed towards the entrance of the theatre and explained how we are going to get in.  
  
"We can get through the entrance, the masks are going to help us get in. I don't think anyone will recognise us...well they shouldn't recognise me but you I'm not so sure. The usher can take us it," I smile before I start climbing down the building Jacob following close behind. Jacob was about to walk through the middle where two Blighters stood, I grab and dragged him over to the right side, I notice that there is only one so once we reached him, I slash his throat with my hidden blade, he holds onto his throat trying to control the blood before falling to the floor and passed.  
  
I smirk over to Jacob before joining the group of people who were about to be escorted into the theatre, Jacob and I stayed at the back of the group just in case we had to take anyone out and we did, I quickly pulled two throwing knifes, passing one to Jacob before throwing the knife at one of the Blighters head killing him instantly. I look over to see Jacob had already killed the other one, we both speeded up to the group who is now standing.  
  
"Everybody ready?" The usher asks before she opens the door. "Then let's proceed" Jacob and I walk through the door. As we entered the theatre I see there are a lot of people standing near the door, I'm thankfully I know my way around this place, I nudge Jacob and pointed up telling him to climb, we could have used the stairs but I know there will be Blighters guarding them.  
  
Once we reached the floor, Jacob announces. "There are some Blighters up here, we'll need to take them out," Jacob was about to walk out into the room where the Blighters were, I put my hand out stopping him. "I'll do it, they won' recognise me," I say before I walk into the room and of course they didn't recognise me, one of the Blighters were walking down to the other room where Roth is talking, I quickly murder the Blighter closest to me before sneaking up to the other Blighter and stabbed him in the neck with my blade.  
  
I wave to Jacob, gesturing him to follow before I walk into the room where I could see Roth standing on the stage, we both stand next to each other looking over the place, we look over the place to find out a anyways to kill some Blighters who are dressed up as Roth, I knew we would do something like this, he was trying to confuse us.  
  
I use my eagle vision to look for ways to kill Roth and his decoys. I noticed the waitress could help and the person stuck in the room by the stage, I decide I was going to let him out as Jacob worked on the decoys. I sneak past all the Blighters at the back of the stage, killing one of two who was guarding the door, I quickly used my pick locking tools to unlock the door, I open the door to see the man who I can tell is the machinist, I grab the robe which is keeping the man in his place, I cut the robe with the hidden blade, allowing the man to move. The man thanks me before he goes off to do something.  
  
I climb up one of the wood decoration for the show and to see the machinist lowering the raft just behind the stage. I climb onto the raft waiting for the time to get Roth. After waiting for a few minutes suddenly smoke covered the stage and Roth walks out, removing his mask and laughed.  
  
"Ha ha ha! I hope you have enjoyed your evening so far, ladies and gentlemen. I know I have." Off course he has I thought to myself as I watch getting ready to attack. "Before our final act, I would like to toast all of you brave people who joined us tonight to celebrate life...and death."  
  
When he says that he demands some Blighters to toast them, lighting the stage on fire, I gasp I couldn't believe he'd actually try and kill all of London. Roth carries on talking, trying to bring Jacob out, I watch the scene in front of me the fire spreading as Roth rants. "BURN! BURN! BURN!"  
  
I guess it's time, I quickly cut the rope just in front of me with my hidden blade, this caused Roth to fly up to me, I remove my mask, throwing it to the ground. Once Roth reached me, he dangles in front of me, he gasps once he sees me, I quickly grab him and pulled him onto the raft, I drop him onto the wood and stabbed him with my blade.  
  
"Rosanna...my dear...what have you done,"  
  
I glare at Roth before I replied. "I thought I'd tell you this, I'm an assassin, your one of the reason why I became an assassin, I killed you not to get at my father, I killed you for revenge!" I feel a hand on my shoulder, I look behind to see Jacob standing there.  
  
( _Rosanna_ **Roth** )  
  
 **"Revenge? What for!?"**  
  
 _"Revenge for what you did on July 15th 1859...Oh so you remember...why? WHY DID YOU KILL ELIZABETH?!"  
  
 **"**_ **You saw?"**  
  
 _" _Of course I saw it, I seen everything, what did Elizabeth do for you to kill her?"  
  
__ **"She betrayed the Templars so I had to put it to an end,"  
  
** _"What did she do to betray and why would it have to do with protecting me?!"_  
  
 **"Her parents wanted her to become Grand Master but...that could never happen since you arrived...so her parents had Elizabeth to gain your trust and once she was old enough she would kill you so that's why we had to kill her."**  
  
Before I could ask anything else Roth passed from blood loss, I couldn't believe it...I can't believe Elizabeth would go through with it. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Jacob shacking my shoulder and shouting. "Rosanna! we have to go... NOW!" Jacob grabs my and makes me jump off the rafter, we both landed on our feet and sprinted towards the door but wood falls stopping us getting anywhere.   
  
I look up and use my gauntlet to lift me up, once I reached the next floor I could hear Jacob's gauntlet, we both run the edge of this floor before jumping off and running towards the door, we run to the middle of the yard before taking a deep breath, I couldn't stop myself thinking about Elizabeth...all this time I wanted revenge against Roth and I didn't need to because she was going to betray me by killing me.  
  
Jacob and I arrived to the train, Jacob walks straight past Evie who is stood on the side, I nod to her and she nods back before turning to her brother. "Your late. Starrick is making his move. The Piece of Eden is somewhere in Buckingham Palace,"  
  
Jacob turns to face Evie and replies. "Let him have it," before he tries to walk off again but stops by Evie saying. "I've seem your handiwork across the city. Perhaps you should trust my judgemetnt,"  
  
Jacob smiles and turns back to face Evie and replies with a bit of sass. "I've been killing Starrick's henchmen, what have you been doing? Let's ask Henry shall we?" I could tell this annoyed Evie by the change of tone as she replies to what Jacob had said.  
  
"I've been repairing you mistakes. 'Too much haste is to little speed'"  
  
"Don't you quote father at me" Jacob growls as he walks closer to Evie, I couldn't believe what is going on in front of me, them two arguing. "That's plato! And I am sorry this doesn't involve something you can destroy. Father was right , he never approved of your methods."  
  
This caused Jacob to snap and scream. "Father is dead!"   
  
Suddenly Henry arrives in to the carriage of the train and stops the two of fighting. "Enough! I have just received word from spies. At the Palace ball tonight, Starrick plans to steal the Piece of Eden, and then plan to eliminate all the heads of church and state,"  
  
I watch as Jacob nods his head looking at Henry over his shoulder before turning back to Evie and says. "Once more for old time's sake?"  
  
"And then we're finished," Evie replies, I can't believe this is happening by what I can tell they are all they have left and they're planning to go separate ways, I'll have to speak to Jacob about what they are doing, hopefully I can put some sense in his head.  
  
"Agreed! So what's the plan?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	19. Chapter 16

"Such an unexpected delight to visit you three. What is the 'news on the street'?" Mrs Disraeli asks as she takes a few steps towards the three of us. We...well Jacob and Evie needs help getting into the ball, I've already got a way in as I will be going with my father. Of course.  
  
"Mrs. Disraeli, we have discovered that there is something inside Buckingham Palace that could threaten the --" Evie starts to say, which I could tell made Mrs. Disraeli a bit nervous by the look on her face, Jacob quickly stops Evie from talking by lifting his hand telling her to be quite and walks closer to Mrs. Disraeli and tries to explain in better way than Evie put it.  
  
"What my sister's failing to say, is that we require entrance into the ball tonight."  
  
Mrs. Disraeli shakes her head and replies. "Impossible! Even if there were any invitation cards remaining, which there are not, someone of your lowly station..."  
  
"If that damn fool Gladstone is attending this evening, they can have my card." we heard Mr. Disraeli say and that made Jacob happy as he doesn't have to go with Evie. "Perfect, Then I'll go alone" Jacob was about to walk out but Evie walks up to Jacob and says to Mrs. Disraeli.  
  
"Mrs. Disraeli! If you would be kind enough to inform my darling brother and Rosanna behind me, of the location of the Gladstone's residence, perhaps they can use their considerable skills to commandeer their cards," Evie looks over her shoulder to me and I smile and walk next to her and nodded my head agreeing with her. Mrs. Disraeli laughs and replies.  
  


 

"What fun! Did you hear that, Dizzy? We're going to 'pinch' the Gladstone's invitations...But wait how are you going to get in. The Gladstone's only have two invitations." Mrs Disraeli turns to me and I smile and reply. "Oh...you don't need to worry about me, I already have an invitation."  
  
Evie and Jacob looks at me with shock, surprised that I've got an invitation, I chuckle before leaning of to them and whispered. "I'll be going with my father." They both nodded their heads just as Jacob turns over to Evie and thanks her for volunteering him and Evie replies. "Oh a pleasure, brother dearest. Now, Mrs. Disraeli, if you could excuse me, I must visit with the Mahrajah. It occurs to me that he may have a second set of plans to a certain vault."  
  
As Jacob and I travelled to the Gladstone's' house, I huffed as Jacob kept ranting about Evie treating him like a child. "I understand why she treats you like a child." I look over to Jacob as glares at me as he controls the carriage. Jacob stops the carriage near the Gladstone's house. Jacob quickly jumps out of the carriage to speak with a child to see if she know where the Gladstone's were and thankfully she did.  
  
It took around five minutes to get to the place where Mr. Gladstone is at, especially with the way Jacob drives, once we get to the location we release that he is at a private party, I turn to Jacob and said. "Alright I will take Mr. Gladstone's invitation whilst you go and find Mrs. Gladstone."  
  
Jacob nods as I was about to Jump out, Jacob grabs my wrist and pulls me back in says "Be careful" and grabs my chin and pulls me towards him, making our lips connect. After a few seconds we both pull away with a smile before I jump says "Always am."  
  
I run over to one of the buildings which has no police around it, I use my gauntlet to help me to the top, once I get to the roof, I walk right to the edge, reaching into my robe pulling out my mask and putting it on before I pull my hood up so I have no identity to others. I kneel down and used my eagle vision to see where all the police were. I know I can't kill them as it will cause some attention so I'll need to knock out some of them.  
  
I nod my head as I figure out what I am going to do, I quickly run across some of the buildings until I see some hay, I quickly jump of the edge doing to leap of faith into it, just as a police officer walked past, I quickly got out and snuck up to the officer, putting my cover hand over his mouth and knocked him out cold. I grab the officer and put him onto my shoulder and threw him into the hay so no one could see him.  
  
I quickly sneak past an officers standing a few inches away from the invitation, and waited for a police officer to walk by, once he disappeared I run towards the invitation which is one the table. I grab it but I heard someone call to me, I quickly make a run for it hiding in another stack of hay before I got out and knocked out the officer who had caught me, I left him where he was and quickly run back to the invitation, grabbing it and running back to a building and launching my way up to the roofs before I run across the roods to where Mrs. Gladstone and Jacob should be.  
  
As I was about to enter the station I feel some pump into me, thankfully I get myself standing, I look to the figure to see Jacob holding Mrs. Gladstone's invitation. I smile and followed him to the Gladstone's carriage. I decided to take the rains as Jacob looks over the invitations.  
  
"Now for the invitations. What's this? 'Swords must be left at the door by order of the Queen' Freddy will know what to do." Jacob says before he takes the rains off of me and speeds the horse up so we could find Freddy. It took a little longer this time because we needed to be careful not to damage the carriage, go into an alley and delivered the carriage. We both jump out of the carriage to see a man sweeping the floor, I knew this is Freddy, Jacob and I approached him and he turns and asks in different voice...well he tried to do a different voice.  
  
"Quite a carriage you've got there. Where did you buy it, if you don't mind me asking?"  
  
This made me laugh just as Jacob replies. "Ask all you want. Freddy, you will never get an answer." This made Freddy throw the broom onto the floor in frustration as he'd been caught. "Damn it all, Was it my eyebrows?" Freddy asks as Jacob walks forward towards him and replied.  
  
"Yes. And your face, voice and body. Look, we have an invitation to the Queen's ball tonight." I knew Freddy couldn't believe that Jacob and I had an invitation and that made him ask about it for only Jacob to reply. "Freddy! There is to be an attack on the ball. I need to smuggle some weapons inside to prevent it."  
  
"Supposing I believe you, only the royal guards carries weapons." I decide to leave the two to talk and I jump into the carriage and waited for which seems like for ever but I knew it wasn't. I look up to see Jacob waving me over. We both started to walk away just as Freddy says to Jacob. "Just promise me. Jacob, that you will return Mr. Gladstone's coach."  
  
Jacob agrees and walks away with me following him behind, I know that Jacob properly won't give the carriage. I follow him to Martin Church, we both get to the top of the church, we could see some guards rooming the place. I quickly look up at Jacob and ask. "So are you going to get the outfit or am I." Jacob smiles and points to himself before leaping of the church and into some hay, I better keep a look out then.  
  
After waiting for like twenty minutes Jacob finally comes out with a body on his shoulders, I leap of the edge into the hay and sprinted towards Jacob who is sitting on the carriage waiting for me. "Did you get it?" I asks as he drives back to where Freddy was. As Jacob controlled the carriage to Freddy I remove my mask and put it into my robe before turning to Jacob and said. "I have to go, it'll be late soon and I'll need to get ready. Tell Freddy that I will meet him where he is so I can give him my weapons and robe."  
  
I grab his chin and kissed him before jumping off the carriage and running back to my fathers house to get ready for the ball.  
  
   
  
  
  
  
  
  


 


	20. Chapter 17

A maid tightens my corset, I really hate these things but I've got used to it. I'm not looking forward to this evening, this is the last time I'll ever see my father, even though my father have done bad things but I still love him and he's all I got left as I have no more family.

When I got back to the place I found a letter saying that my grandparents were murdered by some Blighters which really hurt, I cried for ages and I didn't cry at the fact that they were murdered it's also the fact that they were already buried and I wasn't there, I didn't even know and that hurt the most, I couldn't say my goodbye.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the maid telling me it's time to get my dress on, I quickly wipe the tear that fell down my cheek, I stand up moving a small strand of hair which had fallen out of my tied up hair behind my ear.

The maid finally puts my dress, I hear a knock on my door. "Come in," The watch as the door open and the person revealed my father, he's never seen my in a dress and by the look on his face he didn't expect me to look like this.

The event has been going on for a while now and my father was now dancing with Evie, that surprised me. I chuckle a bit before heading to the front of Buckingham Palace. I lean against the wall until I suddenly pulled around the corner and pinned to the wall,I look up to see Jacob smirking down at me as he looks me up and down before saying.

"You look beautiful." 

I blush and smiled before replying "Why thank you, Mr. Frye, but I would like to take it off now, have you got my robes and weapons?" I hear him chuckle before he hands me a bag full of my weapons. I smile before telling him to keep watch and to do not look. I walk down the corner a bit before I dug into the bag and pull out my robes and start to change.

I finish buttoning up my ropes, I quickly put all my weapons on including my hidden blades before walking back to Jacob, I nudge his shoulder for him to come on. We both use our gauntlets to get to where the Jacob is going to give Evie the signal once he did we both quickly get down a race towards but not without grabbing the bag full of her weapons and robe.

We both reach her she quickly hands Jacob the locations and Jacob replies. "Just like that? No plan?"

"No time for plans. I'll catch up as soon as I'm rid of this infernal contraption." I nod my head and I follow Jacob into the water, we quickly swim across, once we reached the other side an explosion erupted properly causing a lot of attention.

I follow Jacob as he jumps down the hole which properly what was made with the explosion, we slide our way down until we met the flat surface from properly another entrance to the vault and that took us to the vault and my father is there wearing the shroud, a gold blanket like thing, wrapped around him.

Jacob and run to him and tried to punch him but he caught us both by our throats, he looked at me and smirked, then that's when I released he was properly the one who got the Blighters to murder my Grandparents.

"What -- what are you doing?" Jacob asks and my father replies. "Exploiting. I warned you, my boy. But you do not listen" I hear Jacob groan, I gasp for breath which made my father look over to me and say. 

"And you, my child, I knew you were an Assassin and for that, I murdered your mother and Grandparents, I never wanted you...I still don't." Once he says that I was suddenly thrown into the wall, my head smacks against the wall, I groan as I felt my head to see a hell of a lot of blood dripping down and that made me fall unconscious.

I slowly open my eyes and groan, I look around to see Evie and Jacob killing my father, I look around to see Henry on the floor, I think of what he said, that he never wanted me and still doesn't really hurt me, I brought my hands to my eyes, covering them up and started to cry.

I feel some sit me up, I remove my hands to see Jacob looking down at me, I quickly wipe my tears away and grab Jacob at the back of his and dragged him down to me, connecting our lips, my hands on his cheeks whilst his on the back of my head and on my waist.

We pull away from the kiss and I started to cry once again, Jacob pulls me to his chest as I mourn the death of my father, my mother,and grandparents and also at the words that were said to me this night.

The sun rises as we all got out of the vault, a carriage drives by us and the driver is no other than Freddy, I watch as Freddy walks towards the carriage door and opens it and the Queen stands in the carriage. "Mr. Abberline, please." The Queen says and holds her hand out for assistance out of the carriage.

"Your Majesty."

"Miss Frye."

"You've met before?" Jacob asks with a smile, obviously in complete shock at the fact that they've met, I couldn't believe it either. "Didn't I mention?" Evie replies and we all look back to the Queen. 

"Mr. Abberline informs me that you four are responsible for saving my life. Is this true?" The Queen asks and Henry answers, "It is, your Majesty"

"Evie Frye, step forward," she says to Evie then turns to Jacob "And you."

"My brother, ma'am. Jacob Frye. And this is Mr. Henry Green and Miss. Rosanna Starrick," Evie introduces us, Henry and I move forward to stand next to the twins. "Mr. Frye, Mr. Green, Miss Starrick. Kneel."

We all look at each other before we all kneel like the Queen instructed before she goes down the line putting the sword on both shoulders of everyone, we all look at each other. "Arise. I invest you all in the Order of the Sacred Garter."

"Thank you, your Majesty" Evie thanks before The Queen says. "If you are as adept as Mr. Abberline implies, I may call on."

"Sargeant Abberline tends to exaggerate your Majesty," Jacob says which made Mr. Abberline smile, I smile to Jacob as The Queens says her final small speech, more to Evie. "And Miss Frye. Should you want it. I saved you some cake."

We watch as the Queen gets back in the carriage with the help of Freddy, Freddy walks towards the driver's seat before climbing on Jacob moves forwards and waves, Freddy waves back before driven away.

I watch as Evie walk up to Jacob and out her hand on his shoulder and says. "Father would be proud of you."

Jacob smiles before he says. "Dame Evie Frye."

"Sir Jacob Frye."

The two laughed before Jacob says "Race you to the train."

"You're on."

I watch with a smile as the two run off and towards the train, once they disappeared I turned to Henry and said: "I'll see you later Mr. Green." I start walking the opposite way but I was stopped by Henry.

"Miss. Starrick...if you don't mind me asking, where are you going?" 

I smile and turn back to Henry and replied. "I'm going to visit my mother." I walk away and headed to my mother's grave.

I travelled all the way to Whitechapel and that's where my mother is buried, once I found the grave, I tear up, feeling incredibly guilty of the fact that I've never visited, for hours, I sat by the grave and spoke to her until I feel a hand come onto my shoulder, I knew who is was. It was Jacob.

I smile up at him and hug him. "Come on, I want to take you to the top of Big Ben." I look up at him with confusion but I still followed him to Big Ben. It didn't take long to reach Big Ben, I smile over to Jacob before I launch myself up to the top.

I wait for a minute and I see Jacob come up, "Why did you want to come up here?" I ask looking over to Jacob, Jacob smiles, and starts. "It's the place where I properly met you, so I thought I'd ask you the question here, Rosanna will you do me the honor of becoming Rosanna Frye?"


	21. Chapter 18-Epilogue

1875

It's been seven years since the twins assassinated my father, within those years Jacob and I got married around 1869 maybe even at the start of 1870. Evie had moved to India with Henry a few months after our marriage and I miss her darily. We had grown closer as both tried to get rid of the rest of the Blighters but they left before we ever could. 

Jacob and I know live in Whitecapel, I love this place it's not like the place what I lived in when I was younger, with my father. My father's place was incredibly large and it was just to big but not very homey and when I lived there it didn't feel like a home but here in Whitecapel with Jacob, my husband does feel homey.

I've also become a full Assassin so I'm no longer a Templar, I still kept everything like my robes that's the only thing I have left of my father as in 1863 I became a full Templar well in my fathers eyes I was. This is that reminds me of my father, even though he never wanted me and those words did hurt but I still love him and still to this day.

I got pulled out of my thought by a little look a like of Jacob pulling on my robe, I look down and smile at the youngster. The youngster is mine and Jacob's first born, Emmett. He is just like Jacob, he looks like him and acts like him which is horrible in a way as I'm basically stuck with two Jacob's.

I remember the day when Evie actually warned me about it saying "Having a little one like Jacob is going to be a complete hand full" which is completely true Emmett is a complete handfull and I'm hoping our youngest isn't going to be like Jacob.

Our second child who was born early this year, we had a little girl who had my hair colour and face but had Jacob's hazel eyes which always made me smile when ever I see them, we decide to name the little girl Marie who is right now laying in Jacob's arms.

I pick up the young boy and hold him in my arms, his head lays on my shoulder and yawns before closing his eyes, it's around nine o'clock and Emmett is normally in bed by eight but Jacob decided to let he stay awake a little longer whilst I was on a mission. I don't think he even know that I came back as he seems to be to busy cuddling the little girl who is fast asleep with a wooly blanket around her small body.

I smile before looking away, I headed upstairs to my son's bedroom. I place the now sleeping boy on his bed and tucked him in, I watch as his little hands grab onto the blanket and pulled it closer to him, I smile down at him before moving his brown hair from his forehead and kiss it before leaving the room, closing the door behind me.

I headed straight into the small kitchen to make some tea, I decided to make some for Jacob, a grabs the two cups before taking them into where Jacob and Marie is, I place the mug next to Jacob on the side table before walking around before sitting next to Jacob, I look down at the little girl who is surprisely awake, showing off her eyes. 

"How was the mission?" 

I look up at Jacob before laying my head next to his shoulder before taking a sip of my drink as I replied, "It went well." I smile at him before looking back down at my daughter and thought about how everything changed, even though I lost my family like my mother, father and grandparents.

I know have a family of my own, an amazing husband and two incredible children, I've actually got the life I dreamed of since a little girl, my own place and a family that my dream come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of Assassin's Creed Syndicate but I will be doing the DLC Jack the Ripper, I'm not sure when I'll publish the first chapter but I'll try and get it out soon, the chapter will be in this story and I've also started writing another Assassin's Creed Story, it's with Ezio and I'll try and publish that soon but other than that I hope you enjoy this epilogue


	22. Chapter 19-Jack The Ripper

_For twenty years, after the Assassin's defeated the Templars in London, the city enjoyed a certain peace. Until the Autumn of Terror... In 1888. London is plunged into shadow and fear, by a series of gruesome and unsolvable murders._

_The brothels of Whitechapel seem warm and safe by comparison to its streets... where prostitutes are being mutilated, and left on grotesque display for the world to ogle... Jacob and Rosanna Frye hunts the elusive killer to bring an end to the Terror of Jack The Ripper._

I rub my hands together, trying my hardest to warm they up. It's freezing but what do I expect, it's November and it's Britain, it's always cold here (Very true), I put my hand inside of Jacob's as we both start to walk after Mr. Weaverbrook.

"Mr. Weaverbrook," Jacob calls to him causing the man to speed up a little. "I know you have more of the Ripper's letters."

"I told you both to stay away from me..." Mr. Weatherbrooks says just as Jacob grabs his arm and stops the man in his tracks, I stand in front of him, arms crossed over, glaring at the man before telling him. "Stop. Publish. Those. Letters...You've turned an unknown miscreant into a legend and that is what he wants to happen so stop publishing the letters."

Mr. Weatherbrook was about to reply but a woman in a purple dress runs towards us, a scared look on her face. "Jacob! Rosanna! Thank God I found you both. It's the Ripper--he's done it again!"

Jacob and I look over to Mr. Weaverbrook before following the prostitute to where the Ripper had killed again.

We all walk up to the scene, a small crowd of people stood by the corpses, we follow the young woman walked right past the police stopping people from coming towards the dead, two women lie dead and the women obviously knew them by what she says. 

"Katey? Oh, he can't, no, he can't have... And Lizzie? Not both, not in one night..." I look over the  body which has been identified as 'Katey', it's sad to see women who already suffer enough and know are getting murdered by insane, sick man the Ripper.

I turn to look over my shoulder to see Jacob staring at the wall, I raise an eyebrow before, closing my eyes activating my eagle vision to see that the Ripper had written something on the wall something only the Assassin's can see.

_How many more Assassin's must die before you see the truth?_

"Only one more, Jack" Jacob says to himself before turning towards me, grabbing my hand and dragging me towards the wall, he let's go and starts climbing, I follow after him, we both run across the train tracks, not knowing that someone was watching us...well watching Jacob.

I follow after him in confusion, he grabs my wrist again and drags me, making sure not to lose me, he was throwing smoke bombs as we ran like he is trying to escape someone. After running sometime we stopped in a graveyard, Jacob suddenly stops behind a large grave before turning to me, hands on my cheeks, a look of worry on his face.

He smiles slightly at me before leaning down to me and kissing me lightly, it lasted seconds but that spark still hit me. "Go home...I'll be there shortly." He says, his hands now on my shoulders, I look at him with confusion I was about to say something but Jacobs cuts me off by telling me to go.

I nod my head, agreeing, not really in the mood to argue, he smiles at me before embracing me into a tight hug, 'What's going on with him' I thought to myself as he embrace tightens, he leans down pressing his lips against mine once again before pulling away and nudging me to go. 

I smile before running off but I could hide the confused and worry look on my face, I have no idea what's going on with him but there is no point of running back now as I'm already in a carriage and heading back to mine and Jacob's shared house, not knowing what's happening back at the graveyard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so sorry it took so long to publishing this chapter, I also sorry that it is sort, I'll try and make the chapters longer but I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	23. Chapter 20

Bang!

I quickly turn and look over my shoulder, to see Jacob running into the house, he runs straight to the desk and starts gathering everything, I approach him, placing my hand on his shoulder before asking.

"Jacob what's going on, what's wrong?"

Jacob stops what he's doing before turning to me, his face full of worry and horror. "You've got to go," Jacob starts to say as he hands move to my cheek. "You need to leave...go to Martha's place for a while."

"Jacob, what going on!?" 

Jacob kissed me quickly before gathering the papers, putting them under his arm before grabbing my wrist starts to pull me out of the house, well tried to. "Going somewhere, Jacob?"

A large man stood in front of the doorway, stopping the two of us from leaving. 'This is why he wanted me to leave' I thought to myself, realising what's going on. A few years back when Jacob was training our youngest child to become Assassin, he also starts training a young, sick boy.

The young, sick boy is the man killing all these prostitutes, yes he's the Ripper, he's Jack the Ripper.

"Jack, your sick" Jacob say, pushing me behind him as we both watch Jack carefully, we both watch as Jack looks down at his large knife in his hand before he starts walking towards us, Jacob brings out his hidden blade as he drops everything and tries to stay in front of me but I quickly running over to where the weapons are kept.

I grab my kukri, holding it ready to fight. By the look of Jack's eyes, I knew he was smirking, smirking at Jacob, Jack suddenly pushed Jacob into the desk causing him to fall to the floor but he got straight back up once he realised that Jack had walked over to me.

I swing my blade at up, trying to slash his throat, only for Jack to grab it from my hand, throwing towards the doorway. I looked at him with a scared look on my face once I realised that I didn't have my hidden blade.

Jack quickly grabs me by the throat and slams my head against it a few times, I could hear Jacob screaming for me, I look up to Jack before he hits me up against the fall one last time before letting me drop to the floor.

I lay there, not able to get up due to the injury to my head. I watch as Jacob tries to fight off Jack, glancing over to me a few times before starts to head out of the room, still fighting Jacob.

"no, no, no, NO!" was the last thing I heard before I lose consciousness, not being able to fight the blackness anymore.

*A month later*

I was in the hospital for two weeks because of the serious head injury, I had stitches in my head to stop the blood flowing anymore. I had written to Evie, Emmett, and Marie during my time in the horrible place, begging them to come back and help.

My children had gone to India properly a few months ago so Evie could train them and teach them everything she knew from the Indian Assassins. 

"Mother!"

I turn around to see my children standing in a room in Scotland Yards with Evie Frye and Freddy. I smile and hug the two of them. I'm so happy to see them. Emmett is in his twenties and looks a spitting image of Jacob. When Emmett was younger Jacob had given him his top hat and he still wears it which I'm happy to see.

Marie, on the other hand, is the image of me but with Jacob's eyes. She wore my old Assassin's robes as she loved them every since she was little so when she turn sixteen I decided to give them to her as a present.

"Where's Jacob?" I hear Evie say, I let go of my children before walking in and standing next to Evie and started to explain the incident, once she understood everything she nods her head and says.

"I'm glad your okay but... do you think the Ripper killed him?"

I sign before looking over to the two young ones, they both had a nervous look on their faces, I turn back to Evie and replied. "I hope not, I think he's still alive but I-I'm sure. All I know is that we need your help, Evie."

I look over to Fredrick before nodding my head to him, he nods back and tells us to follow him. We all followed him outside of the place to see more police trying to stop other people from getting to anyone.

"I'll take you all to the site where the Ripper first struck... The journalists always seem to get the word first--we get there, they're trampled the evidence and next day's headlines are dripping with blood."

We followed him for a few minutes, listening as he explained everything to Evie, Emmett, and Marie before we all got into the carriage, Fredrick and Evie sat at the front whilst I sat in the back with the children, I know they're worried about their father, so am I. I've never felt this worried ever not even when I knew my father was going to die, I'm so afraid that my husband is dead and if he is I know that will kill a piece of me.

 


	24. Chapter 21

Whilst the children and Evie went off to speak with Fredrick, I decided to go home to try and calm myself, this is definitely one of the most horrible things ever, I have never felt like this, not even when my father died or even my grandparents.

But the thought of losing Jacob or even lost Jacob killed me, I'm terrified. I'm brought out of my thoughts by a hand being placed on my shoulder, I look over to see my daughter looking at me, my hand lays on hers as Evie and my son starts looking around the place.

"What are you doing?" I ask as I walk towards my sister-in-law. Evie who is know standing up, facing me leaving the broken pot. "Where were you knocked out, Rosanna?"

I look around the place before pointing to where I had been knocked out and found. Evie nods before she walks over to Emmett who is reading a letter, the letter which is properly from Jack but I'm not sure, Jacob hardly let me help him with this, it annoyed me at times but I understood why. He just wanted to protect me and the kids. (By sending them off to India)

"We are going to find him, mother, I promise you that," 

I turn to see my son looking at me with a smile, a smile I knew was fake. I could tell he's worried, both of my children are, their father could be dead. I can't imagine how Evie is feeling but at this moment she doing better with hiding her feelings, keeping them away so she can find him.

"Could he be referring to an 'Unfortunate Woman'?" I hear Evie say to herself before she turns to look out of the window, we all follow her gaze to see nothing. "Come, we need to find Nellie," Evie announces as she walks past us and heads out of the door.

I look at my kids before pushing them on, I follow behind them. As I'm about to close the door, I stop, I just look in... taking in everything before the day happened, all the memories Jacob and I had together here, remember the memories we had with our children, I notice something one of the shelves. 

I slowing approach it, grabbing the small frame to see it's a picture from mine and Jacob's wedding, a tear slowly move down my cheek as I put the picture on my chest, where my heart is before I said.

"Don't worry, Jacob we'll find you... and kill Jack the Ripper,"

 


	25. Chapter 22

We all follow Evie, to a brothel hoping we can find Nellie there. 

"We need to find Nellie, Rosanna, try and find some information whilst us three watch the place...just in case the ripper turns up." Evie orders before nodding to Emmett and Marie to follow her, the kids didn't move before walking towards me and both at the same time embrace me into a hug. 

"Don't worry... I'll be fine." I say to them before moving away and walked towards a woman with a pink corset. "Excuse me, does a woman by the name of Nellie work here?"

"Nellie?" The woman asks "'Fraid I can't say. Miss," and nod and thank you anyway before walking outside to speak to another woman who was surround by men in black suits. The woman wore a beautiful black dress but is very revealing proving that she works in the brothel.

"Hello, have you seen Nellie today?" I ask, the woman's tone turned shaky, I could tell she's worried by the look on her face. 

"What do you want with Nellie? Who are you? ...If you're a friend, then you may already be too late."

"Where is she?" I ask, turning completely worried, I could hear footsteps approach so I quickly turn to see Evie, Emmett, and Marie had just arrived.

"On her way to see Lady O in the company of the brutes paid to keep us in line... Hurry if you want to catch her,"

"Over there," Marie says and points to where she could see three men with Nellie. "Now, come nicely. Nellie. Lady O is expecting you," One of the men says before we all hear Nellie's cry, not wanting to go with them.

We watch as they all disappear, I look at Evie who nods at me and takes off running, I turn to look at the kids before I ordered them to go, they both try and refuse but I wouldn't allow it, I lean forward to kiss each one on the cheek before leaving them on there on as I run after Evie.

I follow Evie all the way to where Nellie hopefully should be, The place is surrounded by people, properly ex-Blighters and betrayed Rooks.Evie and I decide to separate so we could clear out these people surrounding the place, I decide to take the people on the top, who are more important due to them being snipers.

I carefully climb up the wall, trying so hard to avoid attention, if I do I know Evie will do something before everyone's attention turn on me, once I get to the top, I could see two female's watching the place.

I quickly run over to one of the chimney's and whistled catching one of the woman's attention, I wait until she came close enough before getting up, stabbing her in throat, this, unfortunately, caught the other one's attention, I look at her just as she's about to call for the others but I quickly react by throwing one of my knives at her, making sure it hit her straight in the face so she'd die instantly.

I go off to find Evie who I found already in the house waiting for me. Evie turns to face me before smiling at me showing that she's happy that I'm alright, I smile back before I start walking through the crowd looking for Nellie.

I notice her by the other woman who also worked in the brothels properly from around the area. "Shh. Don't be afraid," Evie quietly says as she stands next to Nellie whilst I stand behind her, making sure to keep cover so the man in purple wouldn't notice me.

"Jacob's sister and Rosanna! We can't talk here, please, he'll kill me, she'll see to it..." Nellie says as she turns so she's facing back so she can pretend that she's listening to the woman in front, giving the speech.

Everyone starts clapping just as I ask Nellie 'who'. 

"Lady Owers. Jacob said you must kill her to find him..." Nellie announces, so this woman is involved with the Ripper. I stand up straight and glare at her as she towards us with her umbrella. 

"Smile and be polite or I'll tell the Ripper where you sleep, my beauties." Lady Owers says before walking away, I watch as she tells the man next to her something, he nods before walking towards Nellie and grabbed her before dragging her away. 

I look at Evie, releasing that Lady Owers had caught us. I grab Evie's arm before we both start chasing after the two. We both stop at the gates just as the man who had taken Nellie drives off in a carriage. 

I look around, looking for another carriage but there are none on the side of the roads so I quickly run towards a carriage which is occupied, I climb up and throw the man out of the carriage before taking the reins and drove to where Evie's standing and waiting. 

Evie climbs up into the seat next to me, I decide to allow her to drive due to her being a better driver than me, Evie quickly makes the horse move faster, fast enough so we can approach the carriage, Nellie is in.

"Keep this carriage steady, I'm going to hijack the carriage... get ready to kill him," I say before climbing to the top of the carriage getting ready to jump, in the corner of my eyes I could see Evie grabbing her gun.

I take a deep breath before I jump, jumping off the original carriage and thankfully I land on the carriage, I walk towards the man, I grab him by the shoulders but before I pulled him off I look over my shoulder to see Evie holding her gun ready to shot.

"Now!" I hear her shout, I nod and quickly throw the man out of the carriage, I could hear and thud and a few rounds of gunfire. I quickly get into the seat and start to guide the horse to the side of the street. I stop the carriage and jumped out of the driver's seat only to see Nellie in Evie's arms.

"She used me as a decoy and fled to Owers Manor,"

"Hoping we'd cause your death no doubt..." Evie says as I go to the other side of Nellie and helped her walk before she stopped to tell us. "She knew you'd come, Miss Frye," She said to Evie before turning to me, "And she knew you would be helping her, Mrs. Frye."

"Lady O is the Ripper's eyes and ears in London..."

"Kill her, and Jack is forced to show himself," I tell Evie before I stop one of the carriages. "We'll look in on you soon, Nellie. I promise," Evie says before leaving me to help her into the carriage, once I got Nellie into the carriage and knocked the side telling the driver to go.

"Lady Owers will be expecting us, we shouldn't disappoint her," I say as I approach Evie who is know sitting in the driver's seat of the carriage getting ready to drive us to Owers Manor.


	26. Chapter 23

We finally arrive at Owers Manor, we had to get there by train so we could get there faster, faster we get there, the faster we can find my husband.

"Calm down, you cowards," the brute who is wearing the outfits of a Blighter, Evie has these fear bombs so they could become scared and wouldn't be able to do anything because of their fear and it seems like these larger men aren't able to get scared by these bombs.

"How about this, I'll take out the larger men whilst you take out the smaller ones, you can use the techniques you learned from India but...if you need it I will help you,"

Evie nods before gesturing me to take out the larger guy, I peek past the tree to see the brute standing right by it watching the two others walk away. I slowly creep out, releasing my hidden blade before thrusting the blade into the back of his neck. 

He gasps before he slowly starts falling to the floor, I quickly catch him with a grunt and put him to the floor quietly. Once the man is on the floor I could see Evie in the corner of my eye using her brutal take down on one of the men which scared the other one causing him to run off.

I watch as he runs off, 'I'd run if I saw some stranger doing that to someone,' I thought to myself before I run after Evie who is already scaring another man, I run up the steps to see one of the larger guys running towards her.

I take a breath before I start running at the guy, I bring out my small sword out (Which I had from Jacob a few years ago.) I grab the man by his neck dragging him closer and stabbed him in the stomach, he cried in pain as I pull the blade out and spun around and smacked him in the face with the blade knocking him to the floor and bled to death.

Suddenly I feel some grab my wrist and drag me to the wall railing, we climb onto it and looked at the mansion. "Do you really think she's expecting us?" I ask as I turn to look at her. Evie looks at me and nods. "Yes, she is,"

Evie says before she does the leap of faith into the haystack before using her hidden blade to kill the man standing in front of it. I watched the group carefully as Evie once again used her brutal takedown, scaring the living daylights out of the others, I chuckle a bit as they run off.

I decide it's time for me to come down so I leap of faith into the hay and chased after Evie who is still scaring the men.  I quickly run towards her to help, I run at one of the men, punching him in the face, stunning him before stabbing him in the throat with the hidden blade then I turn to another one who is completely shaking.

I smirk at him before grabbing my pistol which is Jacob's gun and fired a bullet into his skull, killing him instantly. I walk to the bell and destroyed it so no one can ring it for help, whilst Evie got rid of the group by the small fire by throwing a fear bomb and this caused them to run off.

We carried on killing these men until we found Lady O's personal Butler who is supposed to stop us from getting in, we decided to follow him in as he should know where Lady Owers is but after trying to get through the court we lost him due to the other men surrounding the place noticing us.

Take a deep breath before I murdered the final standing man. I look around to see Evie is nowhere in sight, so I close my eyes and opened them activating my eagle vision. I look around until I see a green figure showing Evie assassinating the red figure, Lady Owers.

As fast as I could, I ran towards the room, once I got there I stopped, to see Evie standing over Owers. "I should thank you, Miss Frye. I feared death at the Ripper's hands, far more than at yours" 

I walk closer to Evie to see her picking up a photo, I look over her shoulder to see four men in suites, three of the men's faces is scratched out.

"What have you done with these me?" Evie asks, turning the picture showing Lady Owers, I watch Lady O, she smirks a bit before answering. "The Ripper is entertaining them presently...Mr. Weaversbrook will be joining them soon..."

Evie hands me the image, I tuck it into my inside pocket as Lady Owers take her last breath. "Let us hope Jack has not found you yet, Mr. Weaversbrook," Evie says to herself before turning to look at me.

"Come on, we better get out of here," Evie says as she walks away from the corpse, I look down at the corpse and looked at her in disgust, 'How can someone work with a man like that?' I ask myself before I follow Evie out of the manor and to the carriage in the front of the manor.

We both jumped into the carriage undetected but we didn't know that the man know as the Ripper had been watching the entire thing.


	27. Chapter 24

Evie and I arrived where we needed to be, after traveling over 700m to get to Whitechapel but I personally don't think it took so long due to us using the roofs and our gauntlets to get us there.

We arrived at the station to meet Fredrick Abberline, I open the door and walked into to see Emmett and Marie sitting by Fredrick's desk. "What are you two doing here?!" I ask with an angry tone due to them disobeying me, "I thought I told you to stay at home,"

Before the kids could say anything Fredrick quickly answers for them. "I thought it would be safer here for them," I nod my head before going over to them and hugging them. I kiss both of their foreheads as Evie and Fredrick talked about what had happened.

"I will catch the Ripper, inspector. But first you must help me find Weaversbrook before he does," Evie announces, we all watch Fredrick as a scowl comes to his face, he gets up out of his chair and walked past Evie.

"This way, you both must not be seen..."

Fredrick leads us to the open window downstairs, Evie was about to jump out just as Fredrick told us where to find Weaverbrook. I turn to the kids and ordered them to stay here whilst Evie and I find Weaversbrook.

"Mother, we can help you find him!" Emmett snaps a bit but I know he didn't mean for it to come out like that, I look down to the floor before I look back up to look between the two. 

"Emmett...I've already lost your father...I can't lose you two as well... so please stay here," 

They both nod their heads, thankfully listening for once before I climb out of the window and walked away but making sure I turned back to wave at my two beautiful children, they waved back and I smiled at them before I ran over to a carriage Evie is sat at.

"So where are we off too?" I ask as she wipes the horses causing them to start moving. "Mr. Abberline said he should be someone near St. Paul." I nod my head as I watch the scenery go by, all the people are terrified and... it's understandable. I'm going to make sure the Ripper never returns.

After and short ride we finally arrive at where Weaverbrook should be and looks like the people who are helping the Ripper is already surrounding the place, I use my gauntlet to help me up to the roofs. I've always done better fighting from the roofs.

As I get to the top I notice a woman walking the opposite way so this is my opportunity to take her out so I Carefully walk towards her before slicing her throat with my blade before jumping across to the building in the middle, grabbing a throwing knife and throwing it at the woman a few meters away from me.

The knife hits her causing her to tumble down and fall off the roof, as the corpse fell, I quickly jump off the roof, landing on top of a man underneath, he falls to the floor with me on top of him, I quickly stab him with my blade, making sure it's in the back of the neck.

I get away from the corpse and start running towards Jack's guys who has Weaversbrook pinned against the wall, I quickly got to them and killed the two of three men. Once killing the two, I bring out my gun and just when I was about to pull the trigger, Evie comes out of nowhere and killing the man.

I turn around to see Mr. Weaversbrook running away from the scene but before he could get any further away Evie got to him first, she tries to grab his shoulder but this caused him to fall in shock. "What do you want?" Mr. Weaversbrook asks still very shaken up.

"We're hunting Jack the Ripper," Evie announces trying to calm him down. This cause Mr. Weaversbrook to freak out even more. "No!" He shouts as he stands to his feet. "Stay away! He sees and hears everything!"

"My name is Evie Frye and you properly familiar with Rosanna Frye. We're here to help," 

"Mr. Jacob Frye's sister??" Mr. Weaversbrook asks.

"Yes," Evie says before she asks for the picture, I reach in to take out the picture of the four men we found next to Lady Owers when Evie assassinated her. "What happened to these men?" Evie asks as she shows him the picture.

"Gone. Taken, dead! Please, the Ripper has my son. He will kill him!"

I look at him with sympathy, I didn't realise his son has been taken and... I know how he feels to have someone you love dearly to be taken from you. I quickly walk past Evie and lay my hand on his shoulder and said.

"We'll find your son and we'll bring him back to you, sir. But you need to come with us."

I walk behind Mr. Weaversbrook whilst Evie walked in front of him, just in case any of the Rippers men tried to get to him. Evie asked him some questions about the letters and he told us that not only did Jacob and I asked him to stop, his son did too.

I quickly grab a carriage on the side of the road, once again I allowed Evie to drive. I jump out of the passenger seat so Mr. Weaversbrook can seat next to her, just in case she had any more questions. I quickly climbed into the back of the carriage, all I could do was sit back and enjoy the ride which is very difficult at this time.

Evie suddenly stops the carriage and knocks on the door, telling me we had arrived. I open the door and climbed out and walked over to Evie and Mr. Weaversbrooks. "Wait here. Mr. Weaversbrook. We'll be back with good news before you know it."

I look around to see we are at the Docks, 'seems like almost everything cures by the docks,' I thought to myself as I start following after Evie. We get near to the doors where the people are.

"Rosanna, you stay here and watch the place... just in case anymore comes back," Evie says and walks towards the wall and starts climbing up, in mid climbing she stops to warn me not to raise to alarm, I nod agreeing and leaned against the wall waiting for Evie to return.

After waiting for quite some time Evie finally arrived back and told me what happened and told me what she found out from Mr. Weaversbrook's son. For a little while, we scaled the roofs to get to where Evie is guiding me too. We arrived at a boat which Evie told me will bring us where we wanted to be,  I still don't understand why we're here but I don't bother to question Evie.

 


	28. Chapter 25

After traveling for quite some time we finally arrive where we wanted to be... well where Evie wanted to be. The boat stop and I could hear the captain telling us we're here. I lean against the railing and look at the place. 

'Where are we?' I ask myself as I look over at the old ship which I could see from where I am, this place is very creepy especially when there is no sun can be seen since the dark clouds covering it.

"These old Navy ships were hulked out to hold prisoners until they were assigned a convict ship leaving for the colonies," Evie told me as we both walk up the hill, heading towards the ship.

Once we get close enough to the water I notice that the only way across without getting wet is to jump across the destroyed pieces from the ship. I look over to Evie to see she's looking over at me, she nods towards the water basically telling me to go first.

I shake my head no and said. "No way... you dragged me out here so you can go first," I smile at her as she rolls her eyes before she jumps over to the box before jumping over to a floating board. I chuckle a bit as she glares at me for making her go first.

I copy what she does, I jump over to different boxes and boards to get to the ship. Around the ship is a wooden dock so we can get to the ship and Jack's men are walking the place and I didn't notice one of those men sneaking behind me, until a throwing knife whizzed past my head, startling me.

I look behind me to see the guy is on the floor dead. I turn to look at Evie who is smirking at me, I roll my eyes playfully before we both use our gauntlets to get us to the top of the ship. Once we got to the top we were surrounded by the men on the ship.

I groan a bit before jumping off the side and slashing with one of the guys throats with my blade before I turn and kick another guy in stomach causing him to lean over in pain so this gave me the opportunity to kick him in the face before I spin him around so he's no longer facing me and I quickly snapped his neck then pulled out my gun and fired at the final incoming man.

We start walking away from the corpses and headed downstairs inside the ship. "Rosanna, I'm not sure but Jacob might be in here," Evie said which caused me to gasp and I quickly head towards the prisoners who are locked in cells.

"Help me... Miss... Please, why am I here? No one will tell me!" One of the men in the cell said before the other one replies saying it's Jack and he abducted them.

"He starves and tortures us until we write our families begging them to do as he dictates or we'll be slaughtered!"

"Is he here? Have you seen the Ripper recently?" I ask, in a sad tone once I released Jacob isn't here which made me worry more.

"Not for weeks, but he'll come back... and bring more poor sods to dance on the Warder's cord for him!" One of the men replies, sounding so weak and scared. Scared for their lives and for their families.

Evie grabs my arm and drags me from the prisoners, she dragged me all the way to the top deck before she orders me to follow, I do as she said and follow her across the line connecting each ship.

And once we got across, once again we had to kill a load of Jack's followers before we reach the other prisoners. "I beg you, don't leave us to perish... The Chief Warder is a vile, sadistic man... No one spoke to me for weeks, then the Warder's assistant came to ask how much I weigh..." The man in the cage announces to us.

"Evie... we need to get into the main prison,"

Evie looks over to me and nod, agreeing with me before we both run off to try and find the main prison. Once we get to the main place, Evie decided to go all the way to the top of a church to take a good look at the place, looking at each part, the working prisoners, head guard, prisoners.

Evie and I decide to stay in cover, to avoid attention as we've already gained enough of that at the moment but if we need to fight we'll kill them with our bare hands but at the moment the best thing to do is kill them whilst in hiding which we did.

On our way to kill the chief, I made sure to destroy each bell so no alarm can be rung. I decided to go steal the key from the head guard whilst Evie made sure no one snuck up on me, I carefully, quietly creep behind the large man before I start to pickpocket him and stopped once I found the key.

Before anyone else notices me I run off back to Evie and handed her the key. Evie nods and thanks before she starts climbing up the side of the building where Chief Warder is. We stop climbing until we get to a small platform which connects to a door, the door the key fits in.

Evie opens the door and allows me to go in first, I quietly walk in and snuck up on a guy who is actually walking away from us, I grab the top of his head and stabbed him in the neck due to it being the quietest way to die. If I get it in the right place and I thankfully did.

I quickly run past Evie who is standing by a pulley and sprint towards a guy on the other side, releasing my hidden blade before lifting my arm and thrusting the blade into the delicate temple.

As I'm about to head back to Evie, she comes to me and pulls me down telling me to hide due to the assistant coming up to check on the pulley Evie had pulled. He walks away and Evie took the opportunity to pull the pulley and the pulley actually brought the Chief up to us. He hangs upside down as Evie gets his neck with her own blade.

I quickly grab the guy and chucked him to the floor whilst Evie kneels over him. "Look at you! Goody two-shoes! is it? You think offling some ol' hangman is going to change what we do here?" Chief Warder asks as he spits at Evie which caused to groan in disgust!

"We?" Evie asks as she wipes away the spit from the chest.

"What do you think? This was your brother's" Chief Warder says to Evie before turning to me as he says the relation between Jacob and I. "Husbands vision... his inspiration!"

"I don't believe you," Evie says as she watches the man, I'm with her for this, I don't believe him either, it's NOT true! It can't be.

"He taught Mr. Jack how to rip the filth from this rotten city, but you don't have the balls to see what's right and necessary."

"Where's Jack? Where is the goddamn Ripper?" I snapped at him as Evie kept a good grip on Warder's wrist. This question caused the man to laugh which annoyed me even more 'Cocky BASTARD!'

Before anything else could be said, his time came to an end and took his last breath and we still don't know where Jack the Ripper is and... we still don't know where my husband is.


	29. Chapter 26

I couldn't believe this man is working for this Ripper, properly not under choice. "Come, we need to inform Abberline," I say as I look down at the dead Chief Warder in complete disgust. I feel a hand go to my shoulder giving it a squeeze, a comfort from Evie.

I turn to smile at her which I had one in return before we both head off to call Fredrick. We try and stay hidden by using the rooftops. Once we got to the phone which was made by Alexander Bell, our old friend.

"I need to speak to Fredrick Abberline. This is an emergency." Evie says through the phone. "Well, where is he?" Evie asks as she gets old that he isn't there. "The Ripper struck again?"

Evie looks at me in shock, I gasp in complete shock. My hands on my head, trying to calm myself down. I turn back as Evie is telling the police to come here. I look down in front of her to see a set of key, 'Must be the keys to the prison' I thought to myself before I grab the key and I whisper to Evie that 'I'll be back soon,'

Once I get to the cell, I throw the keys in, startling the lady, who looks like a prostitute and the two men. I smile at them before heading back to Evie who is already on the boat ready for us to go back to London, where the Ripper had struck again. 

After traveling quite some time we finally arrived at the place where Fredrick should be, Evie and I walk into the house before stopping at the door once we saw the victim, blood everywhere on the bed and cover the white sheet which is covering the identity of the body.

Evie walks forward before moving the sheet back and looked at the women, I refuse to move, I couldn't go anywhere near the victim. "You damn monster!" I hear Evie shout, startling me a bit. We need to find the Ripper before anyone else does, we can't allow any more women die from the hands of the Ripper!

Suddenly an officer barged past me and run towards Evie, I could tell Evie was about to kill him but stop once Fredrick came into the scene. "Evie! Get a hold of yourself!! Go. go... Out."

"Who is she? Tell us quickly," Evie asked but Fredrick refused to tell us. "Tell you? By what?! I am an officer of the law. I'm not a member of your secret organization." Fredrick quickly grabs Mine and Evie's collar and tried to get us out of the building but I smacked his hand off before placing it on is shoulder keeping him in place as I told him.

"Listen... Jacob knows," Before I could finish what I was saying Abberline stops me and tells us he can't cover us anymore due to the evidence pointing to us, we need to find the Ripper and quickly.

After searching the place, looking at the body to see her identity is completely gone, I'm surprised they know who it is, her organs are gone, must be someone good with his tools. The kettle which is still warm showing that it was recently heated. The blood by the door, a lot of blood and by the looks of it, the killing started when the door had been half open.

"Rosanna, activate your eagle vision and look at the wall behind the bed," Evie order and I do as I say, once I could see people through the wall who are in different colours, I look at the wall to see Jack had left a message for us.

_My gift to you, Miss Frye and Mrs. Frye, and more to come unless you do as Jack says: Follow the trail of blood through the looking glass._

"He wants us to return to the scene of his first victim," I say to Evie just as Fredrick walked in asking what we had discovered so we told him about the message. "A message for us. He is going to lead us to him, inspector." I say before Evie finishes what I was saying.

"We must return to the locations of the Ripper's first crimes..."

"Don't let your fury blind you, either of you. I would not want to lose you both as well..."

"If we both or one of us die, we'll bring the Ripper with us," Evie says before we both headed over to the scene where the first victim, Annie Chapman, who was murdered near a cemetery in Whitechapel.

Once we got there we noticed there are people here so Evie decided to scare them off so I just sit back and watched as Evie got to work as Evie threw a fear bomb before running at one of them and using a brutal takedown to scare the rest off.

Once Evie's takedown is over and everyone ran off I quickly jump down off the wall and used my eagle vision to look for clues. The first clue we found was blood and by the look of it, the Rippers first strike did not kill her, even though I don't think it was an intention to kill her, the first strike.

Then we follow some white footsteps, following to another clue, blood splat all up against the fence and on the floor where Annie seemed to have been wounded here again but once again it didn't kill her, seems to me he allowed her to flee, just to hurt her again, again and again. 'I can't imagine how much pain see went through,'

We notice some footsteps which had is properly Annie's and it looked like she stopped but we don't know why. It could have been anything, to face the Ripper, not knowing where to go next or to hide something.

We carry on following the footsteps which lead to our fourth clue another brutal attack and it still didn't kill, he really enjoyed torturing her, like he did with the others. Another clue is revealed as there is another blood splatter but... it wasn't from the Ripper, it seems to me she had fell over as she tried to escape the Ripper.

Then we found her ring which was being taken by a black crow, we followed it all the way to the nest, looks like Jack left it here for us to find, after finding the ring we decide to inspect Jack's message.

_What kind of creed cannot protect it's own?_

"This must have been for Jacob," I say to Evie, we both leave the scene of Annie Chapmans before going over to his second victim, Catherine Eddows who was murdered in a small square near to the train tracks.

I look around to see a hell of a lot of people, some nobles, the press, police and some of Ripper's men. We can't kill anyone so Evie threw two fear bombs scaring the Ripper's men and caused them to run right into the police so that kept the police occupied whilst Evie and I looked for some clues from Catherine's murder scene.

The first clue we interacted with was a blood, blood on the wall showing that Lizzie, the woman found with Catherine had died here by the Ripper slicing her throat open giving Catherine the chance to escape but that didn't happen.

We follow the blood showing that the Ripper had struck Catherine but nothing serious, due to where blood goes, it looks like she jumped over these crates to try and escape the Ripper who was following her closely before she jumped over the wall, hoping this wound give her more of a chance to escape the monster.

We also found some blood splatter on the other side of the wall where the steps are, it's too small to be the wound from Catherine and because of where it is, it's also why we don't think it's from her.

We walked down the steps and looks like when she jumped, she fell to her knees and by the look of it, she tried to flee up the steps on her hands and knees giving the Ripper more of a chance to catch her.

 By the sight of the blood, it looks like the Ripper ended her life here, throwing her over the wall and down to the ground where he actually took her organ. We avoid the police as we sneak past them to where Catherine had been found, throat slit open and intestines had been taken out of her body for display, properly to punish Jacob.

We also found some more blood by the hay properly from the Assassin ring and instead of one... we found two Assassin rings properly for both of the victims, the final thing we did at was inspected the message Jack had left for Jacob.

_How many more must die before you see the truth?_

_P.S. Your brother, your husband didn't listen so I gave him a double lesson. Your Creed failed them, as it failed my mother._

"Jack lived around here with his mother as a boy... that's where he's leading us." Evie announces as we both leave Catherine and Elizabeth's scene to head to the next one properly closer to where his mother and he lived.

The next murder scene isn't any of his victims but it was the killing of his mother. we used our eagle vision to find where his mother had been found, we stand around it until we hear something drop and it suddenly went off, scaring us a little. 

It must have been a fear bomb, just like Evie has.

I lean my hands on my knees as I try to calm myself from the infection from the bomb which did scare me, I look up to see Evie fighting, fighting innocent people. What's happening to her.


	30. Chapter 27

"The madhouse...Lambeth Asylum,"

I hear Evie say once she calmed down and stopped beating those innocent people. "Jack lures us through the looking glass,"

I look at her still in shock, I slowly walk towards her and put my hand on her shoulder as I asked what happened. I watch as Evie's head goes down so she's looking at the floor before she looks back at me and replied.

"Jack... he's in my head... don't worry I'll be fine but we need to get to Lambeth Asylum," 

I nod my head ok, "Ok, I'll go get a carriage," she nods her head as I leave to go and receive the carriage, I thought it would be better for me to get it just in case she gets these vision's again. I slowly sneak out Jack's mother's murder scene, trying not to get caught by the rooks who is no working for Jack.

I use my eagle vision to see where they are and there are quite a few lingering around this part of the place. Properly all together there are around eight of them. Three are near the carriage I want, so to make it easier 

I decide to use my throwing knives to kill them and not be spotted. I grab three of my throwing knives and one by one I throw them at the Rooks' head, unfortunately, these actions had caught the other Rooks attention and the final four had wondered over to the three corpses.

As I'm about to go out and kill them by hand, I notice a bomb been thrown, they all look down at it in confusion but once it exploded with a loud screech, they scream in terror and run off in different directions. I move out and walked towards the carriage.

I look up to the tops of the roofs to see Evie smiling down at me. Who would have thought that an ex-Templar would be best friends with a professional Assassin, I'll never forget that day that I helped her and gained her trust and killed my own Blighters. I never thought that day would make her trust me and helped us become best friends. 

But Evie isn't only my best friend, a blighter called Martha is also my best friend, we worked together every since I made her a Templar, you maybe wonder what happened to her and why isn't she here helping me find the love of my life.

A few months after I married Jacob, Martha had found a man who was visiting London. He lived in American so that's where she is. The last thing I heard from her is that they had gotten married and she birthed three daughters named, Julia, Rosa, and Cora but I haven't spoke to her in a while due to the Ripper roaming the place.

After Evie and I got the asylum, we quickly left the carriage and used our gauntlets to get us to the roofs to help us get a better look at the place, I look around the place to see nobles being stopped access in, but why?

"Back at the beginning, eh, Jack?" I said as I stand up and looked at the asylum he was once put in. "Jacob freed you from this place but... I really wish he didn't... I told him he should have left you there but he didn't listen, he made you an assassin, one of us. Now look at where that got us,"

Evie looks over to me in sympathy, I look at her with a frown, as I look to the ground, remembering the argument I had with him about letting Jack out, hopefully... if he's...alive. He'll listen to what I say next time.

I quickly shake the feeling away before I start climbing down the side which Evie following. "We can't be seen and we can't kill anyone, we must avoid being detected," Evie announces as she starts walking away from where all the people are standing.

"Come, follow me... I think I know a way to get in,"

I nod and followed Evie who had climbed through a broken part the metal fence. Running up some wood before climbing through the tree's avoiding the police sights before she used her gauntlet to get her to the roofs.

I follow after her before I start leading her back down the side of the asylum and went through an open window which thankfully brought us to the top floor and no sight of police around but...Jack has definitely been here due to the some of the patients being released and running around like mad guys.

We, unfortunately, had to kill a few of these patients due to them being under the influence of Jack, the patients aren't only the people we had to kill it's all some of the betrayed Rooks are here to0 so we had to kill them but it was mostly patients and there are a hell of a lot of them.

At this moment we didn't really as we needed to find the Ripper and kill him before any more of this could happen. I lead Evie through the corridors of the Asylum making sure to activate my eagle vision once and a while and I notice a message in where the doctor, Jacob and I had killed we were younger used to do presentations with some of the patients.

_You will like your prize, but you must descend into the abyss to retrieve it._

"The basement... that has to be where he'll spring his final trap," I announce to Evie and I start leading her to the basement, when Evie had moved to India and the Templars had all gone, I decided to work here as an assistant. I knew everything about the place and where everything is... including the basement.

Once we finally reached the place where the basement is, the stairs are in a room full of beds where some of the patients would stay and two of the patients are here. I didn't bring out any of my blades.

We quickly got rid of the two, one had a broken arm and the other had split head but is now on the floor not disturbing anyone. Evie gestured me to go down first, even when I worked here I hated the basement... it just gave creeps.

I lead her further into the basement, down further than I even been, I look around the place as we both slowly walk down the stairs, cells... cells where some of the patients would properly be put if they misbehaved. It's sad that this would happen to them, their not getting help at all. Even if Jack stayed here, he'd properly still be this way, killing innocent people.

We both carry walking down the stairs but I was stopped once I hear a weak cough coming from the cell where a lantern is. I slowly walk closer to the door to peek in, only to see a male figure leaning against the wall.

My heart stops beating once I release who it is... It's my husband, "Jacob!" I say in pure worry, I reach down to open the door only to hear a very familiar voice erupt the place, a voice I hope I never hear again. 

"Welcome to the reunion Miss and Mrs. Frye,"

I watch as Evie slowly moves forward, moving away from Jacob's cell but before she went any further she stops and turns. "Go and check on Jacob... I'll take care of the Ripper," I try and deny, I can't allow her to take him herself but she just glared at me telling me to do what she says, I obey and open the door to Jacob's cell.

But before I walked in I grabbed the lantern so I can see easier, I slowly walk through the doorway, making sure to close it behind me. I shakily take a breath as I notice Jacob's position. 'He looks so weak.'

I slowly put the lantern down next to his beat up body, before I kneel down next to him, lift his head so I take a look, he's beaten up, his one eye is completely swollen, bruises everywhere, I gasp a bit and let out a quiet sob.

I pull his head closer to my chest for a little bit, I kiss the top of his head and whispered to him that's he's going to be alright. I kept him in this position for a little longer until I hear the cell door open, I quickly removing the hand from his cheek and grabbed my gun aiming it at the door.

The door opens wider, my finger now on the trigger getting ready to fire just in case it was the Ripper, I slowly put the gun away once I release who it is. I carefully let go Jacob's beaten up face. I look at him to see he's looking at me with his good eye, I smile at him before leaving his side to go over to the people who had just walked in.

"I'm so happy you're alright, mother," my daughter Marie says as she quickly embraces me before letting me go and running to her father, "Oh... father, I'm so glad you're ok," I watch the two embrace... well more like Marie embrace Jacob. I notice he had a weak smile on his face, properly happy his family is okay but... I'm not sure how long it's going to last.

I quickly hug Emmett before I head towards the cell door, only for my son's voice to stop me, "Mother... where are you going?"

I look to the floor, thinking of how to tell them, I turn back to walk towards my son, not without looking at Jacob who now has a scared look on his face. I place both of my hands onto my son's cheeks, my arms raised to reach it due to him being a little bit taller than me.

"Take care father... promise me, if...I don't make it, take care of your father,"

I look at my son's face, which is combined with shock and worry. "What do you mean 'if you don't make it', of course, your going to make it mother." I hear my daughter say, her voice very shaky showing how scared she is.

I let go of my son before looking at my daughter and husband. "I'm going to kill the Ripper with your aunt, he's going to die tonight. Even if mine is taken," I reply as I head out of the room but stopped once again to hear a weak voice telling me to stop.

"Don't... do... it," 

I turn to see Jacob, near the verge of tears, this made me feel completely weak, I've never seen him like this, so beaten down and scared. "I'm Jacob... none of you will be safe until he's gone, so I'm willing to give my life to saves yours."

I quickly pull out my gun and handed it to Emmett, "If the Ripper survives and comes in here... shot him," I smile at him before walking through the open door, closing it behind me and headed off to find Evie and help her take down the Ripper.

I quickly hide behind a pillar once I released, Jack and Evie are heading over. Evie didn't notice me as she runs straight past and Jack didn't either. So I quickly release my hidden blade and jumped, stabbing him in the side with my blade.

This action caused Jack to laugh in amusement before grabbing me by my assassin robes and literally throwing me across the room. I land on a pile of rocks and I groan in pain but it didn't stop me from getting up, I look straight past Jack to see Evie sneaking over. 'I just need to buy some time' I thought myself.

Jack throws a punch hitting me across the face but before he could do anything else, I kick him in the stomach, grabbed the back of his head before kicking him in the face with my knee, sending his head back before I finally use my elbow to hit him in the face.

I hear him groan and I could see him glaring at me past the bag over his face, I stand still waiting for him to kill me, nothing happened, I look up to see Evie using her brutal takedown, I wipe my nose to see blood covering my the clove. 

I ignore it before charging at some of the patients who decided to come down and help Jack, there aren't many of them, easy enough to take down so I quickly stab one with my blade before using the body to kick the other in the face knocking him to the floor.

I quickly punch another in the face before quickly release both of the hidden blades, stabbing two men with each blade killing them instantly. I turn to look at Evie to see she's dragging the Ripper. 

Finally, everyone is safe from him. Safe from the man named Jack the Ripper.

 


	31. Chapter 28-Epilogue

Years have gone by... London isn't going to be the same again because of the Ripper, London is calm but the people are still nervous which is understandable. A few weeks after the death of the Ripper Evie had gone back to India, she stayed to help me with Jacob, who is back to normal.

It did take some time for him to heal and get rid of his nightmares of that horrible month he went through, thankfully he had gotten better.

During that time of Jacob's healing, my best friend Martha had turned up once she heard what had happened, I didn't and still don't understand how she found out but I'm happy she did, at that time I needed all the support I could get... so did Jacob, he definitely needed it more and he did get it.

My two children, Emmett and Marie are now master assassin's and are helping train other youngers to become assassin's but they do have to be careful as we don't want another incident like this.

Not only have they become master assassin's, they both actually have gotten married and had children of their own. Emmett had gotten married to his childhood friend, She is a few years younger than him, Emmett is now in his early thirties whilst his wife is in her late twenties.

His wife is a very beautiful girl, she has long golden locks, she has bright blue eyes and smooth peach skin, she is also very skinny and muscular. She is skinnier than me but I have a lot more muscle than her. Emmett and his wife had started courting a few months after the death of the Ripper and married a few years later and she birthed their first in 1893, his first and only daughter, Lydia Frye. 

Through the years of her aging, he decided to bring her up as an Assassin and she an amazing Assassin, Jacob, Evie and I has shown her some things. I've shown her a few things, I decided to teach her everything I had learned by the Templars when I was younger, and Lydia is doing an amazing job, she's definitely going to be the future for London, especially if Templars try and take over the place again.

Marie Frye, she's now in her late twenties, she's just a year older than her sister-in-law. After Ripper she was the first to get married, she was with this man for years, he is also an assassin and is very wealthy, providing her with whatever she needs but knowing my daughter she hardly takes it, she's been like that every since was little.

Marie, has four children, three bouncing boys, and one beautiful girl. She birthed the three boys first, her oldest, born a year after the Ripper had been around. His name is Ethan named after Marie's and Emmett's grandfather Ethan Frye. Her two other boys are twins just like Evie and Jacob, I remember the shock on her face when she gave birth to her third child. 

Just before the 19 century turned into the 20th century, Marie had given birth to her final child, her little girl, a little girl she had always wanted. At this day, this little girl who looks so much like her great aunt, Evie. The little girl does have some of her mother's features but she looks more like Evie just like the youngers cousin Lydia.

"Alright... Ethan are you ready?" I ask has I hand him my kukri, he looked at it with a nervous look. Today is the day is going to be his first kill. I didn't want him to do it yet but... Jacob insisted.

"Don't worry Ethan... you'll do fine," I hear Jacob say who is standing behind me with a hand on my shoulder, this didn't change Ethan's expression until Jacob had gotten down to his level to whisper something into his year, lightening his mood quite a bit.

I watch as Ethan hurried off to his mother and father who were already occupied with their few month old daughter. "And what did you just say to him, Mr. Frye," I ask him, with an amused look on my face.

"Well... my dear," Jacob starts as he puts his arm over my shoulder, "I told him if he does this today... I would tell him the story of how we met,"

Ethan loved that story, he's just like Jacob and Emmett. He loves brawls and when Jacob and I had met it was when I beat him and his sister up in a gang war, he has loved that story every since his mother had told him it, it's definitely one of his favourite stories. 

"You're unbelievable," I say as I punched his arm, pretty hard. I watch as he rubs his sore arm before I looked over my shoulder to she Ethan looking with a grin on his face. "How about we show them how to brawl," Jacob says as he gets in position.

I chuckle a bit before copying him, "Jacob... you know I'll win, every time we do, do this you always lose, don't expect this will be any different,"

And I was right, it wasn't any different, I did win. I've gained a lot of things from winning, I've won respect, fear but I never expect I would have found love from a gang war but I'm so happy it happened. 

**So that is it, guys, I've never updated some much and I'm definitely going to miss writing this...I hope you have enjoyed this story and thank you for all the support you've given me :)**

 


End file.
